Dawn of War
by Catbite
Summary: G1, IDWverse, pre-war. As the Empire begins to fracture, Skywarp, Starscream and Thundercracker will make choices that have irrevocable consequences; Megatron begins the rebellion that leads to the Great War. Based on Megatron: Origin, Seeker POV.
1. Chapter 1

**15/12/07**: _Some of you may not be familiar with IDW Publishing and I urge you to check them out; they are very fan-friendly, inserting fan stories/art in their TF comics and publishing an online fan comic._ Megatron: Origin_, while deviating slightly from previous continuities, is still G1 and not AU. You can visit the Transformers Mosaic page on_ deviantART _or go the the IDW forums__ on their website. _

This story takes place before/during the events in IDW's Megatron: Origin series and came about as I mused what the Seekers origins might have been. Written mainly from Thundercracker's POV. The title was suggested by my brother; von Clausewitz's statement kept popping up in my head every time I read Megatron: Origin. ___Some rules of war are universal_.

___Thanks to octaneglow and Tirpan Kiryu for their support. Please review and/or comment. Thanks! _

**Disclaimer:**Transformers are the property of Hasbro and their licensees. This story is based on IDW's graphic novel Megatron: Origin by Eric Holmes and Alex Milne. I wrote this story.

* * *

**Dawn of War**  
Chapter One

___Krieg als Fortsetzung der Politik mit anderen Mitteln/_War is merely the continuation of politics by other means

Carl von Clausewitz

* * *

The three stood to the side, together but alone. As each surveyed the field of battle, lost in their thoughts, Thundercracker wondered what would become of them. Unlike Starscream, who immediately grasped the potential for almost limitless power and unlike Skywarp, who was motivated by vengeance, Thundercracker was moved by outrage. The realization how he came to be one of the victors standing watch over the appalling scene before them began to sink in. Megatron's followers were now more an army and less a motley collection of criminals and illegal gladiators running on empty. Solely focused on following Megatron's command to pillage and burn Kaon, there was now a steep price on all their heads. The smoke and fire gave the sky an otherworldly glow that served to incite the mechs to new levels of ruthlessness. Glancing at his wingmates, he was shocked to see their almost ecstatic faces as he understood his actions had served to wreck destruction upon the wretched denizens of this city. Where he saw only death, destruction and debauchery, his wingmates saw only victory. A feeling of envy flashed as he wished he could feel the same conviction and confidence as Starscream and Skywarp. But he did not; a sense of doubt seemed to shadow his steps and he was unable to shake the foreboding they would soon face retribution for unleashing this terrible dreadnought of desolation, regardless of how well deserved or inevitable it may have been. 

His thoughts drifted to his earliest memories, when he first met his wingmates. He remembered clearly the school they were taken shortly after having been brought online. All the students were Seekers although their alt modes varied. Housed in the same dormitory, all three lived, studied and worked together in the same sparsely furnished room. Thundercracker recalled the teachers treated them differently. With so much going on, he hardly had time to dwell on it. It was only later, much later that he understood why. Although all the other students were Seekers, they were unique; the only Seekers crafted by the same creators. Their specifications, components and materials were nearly identical; the only difference was their personality components. Considered brothers, related to each other by their shared templates and origins, they seemed to communicate silently, anticipating the other's actions and words. These creators, who had built several Seekers like them over the millennia, were the only ones who had the knowledge to do so, which they fiercely guarded. Over the time, they had formed a clan, passing their knowledge to one another and propagating their line. Their extreme speed, agility, stamina and unusual abilities were highly sought after by the military; nevertheless, they were sent to the same institution as all the other Seekers so as to instill in them the core values of the warrior. Expected to function together as a team of aerial combatants within a larger military, they were carefully tracked by their guardians. Individualism was discouraged, to the point that even their background was kept from them. It was only after they had proven themselves worthy of being warriors that they were told who they were and who had created them. By then, they had accepted the military was where they belonged and while the knowledge was useful, it made no difference. They had already formed the bond that was necessary for them function as one unit in the military. That was their function and all acknowledged it without question.

Everyone accepted this, with one exception: Starscream.

Thundercracker recalled how he questioned everything, testing their teachers. The problem was that he was often right. No matter how many times it was explained, shouted or even beaten into him, he still wanted answers. Questions were not discouraged; in fact, they were expected to be curious but it was the way he asked; he demanded he be given answers; if he wasn't satisfied, he would cast doubt on the teacher's competence.

In additional, there was something else about Starscream that set him apart from the other students, something Thundercracker and Skywarp didn't understand but accepted; the other students did not. He was constantly fighting with the others, brawls that ended only after a teacher intervened. One of them always ended up in repairs and it wasn't Starscream. Even over minor things provoked him, as if his authority couldn't be questioned. Finally, a teacher, exasperated with always having to discipline him, asked him why he simply couldn't find a way to avoid conflict. He simply looked at her as if she was malfunctioning and said "Conflict is the beginning of consciousness". She stopped and looked at him thoughtfully. As student and teacher spoke quietly, they saw him nod before she took him to the headmaster.

After the encounter, they returned to class and then to their dormitory. As the cycle ended, Thundercracker and Skywarp noticed Starscream was missing. No one told them where he had gone.

"You're ___brother's _been thrown out" one of the other students sneered. Skywarp pushed him. "You're next" he told him, getting ready for a fight. Thundercracker spied a teacher walking in their direction and pulled him away.

"What happened? Did he really get thrown out?" Thundercracker whispered as the others scattered.

"I don't know. We need to find out."

He was worried; by this time, he was so accustomed to being part of a trine he felt incomplete, as if one of his limbs was missing. They had never been separated before. Looking at Skywarp, he could tell he felt the same way.

As the teacher came closer, Thundercracker signaled him to be quiet. She greeted them and noticed their distress. Their teacher took pity on them and told Thundercracker what he wanted to hear.

"Starscream's fine, nothing happened to him; indeed, you should proud" Looking at their confused expressions, she continued.

"Your brother's been sent to the Science Academy to finish his studies. You'll see him again"

"When?" Thundercracker couldn't help but push for more information.

"When you go to the War Academy"

"Does this mean I've been accepted?"

The teacher smiled.

"I guess there's no harm in telling you now. Yes, you've been selected"

"And Skywarp?"

"He's been selected as well"

Their misery had been replaced with exuberance. They overwhelmed their teacher with gratitude before they ran off to tell the others. But they wouldn't see Starscream again until they left the dormitory and settled in at the War Academy.

* * *

Sitting on a recharge bunk and reading, Thundercracker's concentration was broken by Skywarp's excited voice as he made his way down the hall and into their room. Despite several warnings, he was unable to resist and teleported inside, colliding into Thundercracker. His data pad flew out of his hand and he was irritated to find Skywarp on top of him, grinning. 

"Get off me, you idiot!" he yelled as he pushed him off. "Haven't you been told to stop doing that?" He managed a scowl as he got up and tried to retrieve his data pad. Worried about an upcoming exam, he was desperately trying to study history, a subject he had no interest in. With Skywarp around, he knew any chance of studying had evaporated.

Skywarp grabbed his arm and held him back.

"He's here! I just saw him!"

"What are you talking about?" Sometimes he didn't make any sense. Always getting into trouble, not having fully mastered his new ability to teleport, he managed to miscalculate his trajectory every time. Already he'd been warned to confine his teleportation to the exercise yard or face a disciplinary hearing. They had only arrived three solar cycles ago.

."Screamer!" the purple Seeker exclaimed. "Come on!" He pulled Thundercracker towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"We're meeting him at the tavern. Let's go!"

They left as the other cadets looked at them, wondering what they were about to get themselves into. Newly arrived, they had already acquired a reputation as troublemakers.

* * *

Thundercracker saw him immediately, despite the crowds and the dim lights. He was standing near the bar with his arms crossed, smirking as a femme tried to engage him unsuccessfully in small talk. They made their way over to him. 

"What took you so long?" he asked, the smirk turning into a smile, unable to hide his delight at seeing them again.

They sat in the back, drinking the fortified energon that was the tavern's specialty. Starscream ordered another round for all of them.

"Tell us what happened" Thundercracker asked.

"Yeah, why'd you disappear without saying anything?" Skywarp added, sounding hurt.

"I didn't have a choice. It was either the Science Academy or the street, and as soon as I said yes, I was escorted out."

Skywarp's optics widened. "You mean they actually threatened to throw you out?"

Thundercracker was equally stunned. "What would you have done?"

Starscream had to think; the idea he would have to fend for himself never occurred to him.

"I don't know. What could I have done? Become a shuttlebot?"

They all laughed; the very idea was ludicrous. Shuttlebots were as low as a flier could go and it was unheard of for a Seeker to become one. Starscream waved at the server for another round. Thundercracker and Skywarp glanced at each other. The stipends they received were small and they could barely afford what they had ordered. Starscream noticed the look they exchanged.

"What?"

"Screamer, we can't afford…" Skywarp explained.

The red Seeker waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh, that. Don't worry, I have plenty of credits"

"Yeah? How?"

"I'm working as a research assistant at the Science Academy."

"Nice" was all Thundercracker could say. Unless he passed his exams, he wouldn't finish out the term, much less find employment.

"It's great. I hardly do any work. The shuttlebot I'm working for does everything"

Skywarp was suddenly interested.

"How did you manage that?"

Starscream gave him a sly look.

"It's simple. He's completely infatuated with me".

Thundercracker nearly choked when he heard that. Skywarp looked impressed.

"Really?"

"Mmm, yes. Of course, he wouldn't dare, it would be unethical"

"Do you think you can find me a job as a research assistant?"

Starscream laughed again.

"I hear you can't even plot your own course when you teleport, much less plot a simple grid"

"I need practice, that's all. At least I managed to pass my exams" Skywarp said, looking directly at Thundercracker.

"What? You're having trouble already?"

Thundercracker looked glum. Starscream felt sorry for him. He put his hand on his arm.

"Come over to the Science Academy and I'll help you study for your exams'

"What about the professor you work for? Won't he mind?"

"Skyfire? He won't say anything"

The server arrived with their rounds.

"Enough of schools, exams and shuttlebots. We're here to have a good time and to celebrate!" Starscream declared.

Skywarp raised his glass. "To us!"

Starscream and Thundercracker followed suit and they drank their energon down before turning their attention to the crowd.

End of Chapter One

* * *

___A/N: Second Chapter will be ready soon, please let me know if you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Transformers are the property of Hasbro and their licensees. This story is based on IDW's graphic novel Megatron: Origin by Eric Holmes and Alex Milne. I wrote this story.

* * *

**Dawn of War**

Chapter Two

Starscream was already waiting for Thundercracker when his class was dismissed. As they walked towards the Science Academy, he asked why they simply couldn't fly there.

The red jet frowned slightly.

"There have been a lot of anti-military protests lately. I should warn you, Skyfire's a pacifist. He usually doesn't start that nonsense with me but if he does, just ignore him".

Thundercracker was astounded. Pacifists? Anti-military? It occurred to him he lived a sheltered existence, despite the disciplined life he led at the War Academy.

"What does that have to do with us flying?"

Starscream stopped. Clearly, Thundercracker had no idea what had been happening outside the Academy. Making sure they weren't overheard, he told him.

"A small but vocal faction in the Senate has been pushing to cut military spending and to reduce the number of cadets. We're the most visible so it's been suggested we keep a low profile." Looking at him, he added, "you and 'Warp need to get out more. Now that you're here, I'll make sure you do"

"Easy for you to say. I have exams coming up."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you pass."

Thundercracker sighed; everything came so easy to Starscream. They entered a side building and went down a corridor until he accessed a suite of offices. Entering the largest one, Thundercracker found it was comfortably decorated. Accustomed to the utilitarian furnishings favored by the military, Thundercracker was amazed at ease Starscream moved within the Science Academy.

"This is…"

"Very nice." Starscream finished.

"Yes. _Very_ nice. This is your professor's office?"

"No, this is _my_ office. Skyfire's office is in another suite, with the other professors."

Starscream's office was large, with tall windows that allowed the light to stream in. The furniture was expensive and four large display screens gave easy access to the data stored in several computers that were housed in racks against a wall. Only professors, instructors and upper class cadets at the War Academy were permitted to use the latest tech equipment; plebes were expected to use whatever was available at the library, most of which was slow and outdated. Starscream's position gave him a definite advantage.

"What I want to know is how you managed to keep this job when you were accepted at the War Academy. We were told cadets weren't allowed to accept outside employment".

Scrolling through data on a screen, Starscream answered him.

"Yes, those are the rules. Now that you're here, you'll find that if you have the right connections, some rules can be broken."

"That's not fair."

"I agree, it's not fair. One thing I've learned is that life is unfair. Skyfire has influence. He asked for and received an exemption. I didn't know anything about it but I didn't turn it down, either."

"Look, I'm not criticizing you but what if this Skyfire wants…compensation for his efforts? What then?"

Starscream turned and looked at Thundercracker.

Concern was written all over his face. At that moment, he realized what the separation had meant to them. At the Science Academy; as the youngest and only Seeker, he was the center of attention. Demonstrating a natural aptitude for physics, he was given a position as a research assistant. The constant activity left him little time to reflect on being separated from the trine; however, he would never forget that on some nights he could think of nothing but Skywarp and Thundercracker, despairing he would ever see them again. He had a room all to himself, which only made it worse. There was no noise, no whispering or playful pranks; only the occasional hiss of a door opening or closing that reinforced the cruel reality he was alone. Like a thick fog, melancholy had settled around him, dampening his ability to take pride in his accomplishments, lifting only when he was able to share them with his trine mates. While he knew he was valued for what he did, no one except Thundercracker and Skywarp cared what happened to him. Just like he was the only one who cared if Thundercracker passed his exams. Now that they were reunited, he was determined to make sure they weren't separated again. Making an effort to blunt the sharpness of his words, he reassured him.

"One word to the ethics committee and he's gone. Now stop worrying and let's get started. If you fail, you'll have to leave. "

They settled into the chairs and went over the material on the screens.

Skywarp talked his way into the building, charming the pretty femme at the reception desk. It was late and the facilities at the Science Academy were all nearly deserted. Deciding to surprise them, he plotted his course twice, just to prove Starscream wrong.

No one had forbidden him to teleport here.

* * *

"So, can you do it?" Starscream asked the blue Seeker as he put away the data discs. 

"I think so. If I had access to something like this" Thundercracker waved his hand at the screens "I wouldn't have any problems".

"You know, I hear the Research Department at the War Academy is looking for assistants. If you work there you'll have access to even better resources".

"I don't know anyone; we arrived just a few cycles ago."

"That's not true. You know me. I'll look into it for you"

"What about Skywarp? He can't be left alone. He'll probably slam into some visiting general and when he opens his mouth, that's the end of his career"

"No doubt" Starscream replied as the thought sent them both into hysterics.

Suddenly, Skywarp appeared on target, catching Starscream totally by surprise. As he fell back, Skywarp pounced on him. Thundercracker broke out in another fit of laughter.

"Who says I can't plot a trajectory?" he asked.

"He's got a point" Thundercracker managed to get out.

Starscream wasn't angry but did his best to look the part.

"That was luck. You're worse than the moron that hits everything with his head…what's his name?"

"Ramjet?" Thundercracker offered.

"That's the one"

"Him? The one with the pointy head?" A look of disbelief flooded Skywarp's face. "The _conehead_?" He wasn't expecting to be insulted. The look on Skywarp's face was too much, causing Starscream to laugh uncontrollably. As Thundercracker doubled over again, there wasn't anything Skywarp could do except join them.

* * *

"Look, conditions are clear and there are no restrictions in this area. Why can't we just fly back?" Skywarp asked. "It's not like it's against the law." 

Starscream and Thundercracker looked at him. Starscream had already explained why they were discouraged from flight as they walked back to their dormitory.

"Look, I didn't say you couldn't fly, I only said it's not a good idea right now."

"Why? Because some shuttlebot told you so?" he scoffed. "That's stupid."

"Maybe so, but I agree. We should keep a low profile."

Skywarp looked at Thundercracker, who remained silent.

"Slag it. I'm going." Skywarp looked at Starscream.

"I'm flying back."

Starscream's arm shot out and gripped Skywarp, stopping him from transforming.

"No. You're not flying. That's final"

Skywarp stared at him, astonished. He had never spoken to him like this before.

"Listen to him 'Warp. He's right." Thundercracker pleaded, sensing that he was about to lose his temper.

Starscream stared back at Skywarp. Unconsciously, he asserted his authority for the first time. Deep inside all three, their actions triggered the dormant programming that had been deliberately inserted by their creators. There was a reason they had been formed together, from the same templates and materials. It was intentional. The three were intended to act together; however, only one could lead. Starscream had been configured to command the air group that he, Skywarp and Thundercracker comprised. That this would occur was preordained; _how_ it occurred was not.

"Are you telling me I_ can't_ fly?" Skywarp demanded.

For a nanosecond, Starscream hesitated. Something flashed through his processor, almost like a voice, reinforcing his decision. Somehow, he had to find a way to make him comply with his …order.

"It's late and you'll only get in trouble. And you didn't even have permission to leave." Starscream lessened his hold but didn't release him. "You've already been warned and told you'd be disciplined. We just arrived. Don't do it."

Skywarp was still was still staring at him, although his resolve was diminishing. Everything he was hearing was true but he wasn't ready to accept this sudden change.

"Please." Starscream added. He wouldn't have used that word with anyone except Skywarp-or Thundercracker.

Skywarp stood down. Reluctantly, the element of authority in his voice compelled him to listen. While not inclined to take orders, the prospect of being separated jerked him out of his defiant mood.

"Alright, I won't. But I still think it's ridiculous."

Thundercracker sighed with relief. The tension dissipated as they resumed walking. The change in Starscream was unexpected but as he mulled it over, it seemed only natural. One of them had to lead the air group and he knew it wasn't going to be him. And if anyone had suggested Skywarp be put in command, he wouldn't know whether to slug them or laugh. What had surprised him was how he had asked. Starscream wasn't known for his tact. It could have easily become just another brawl for them.

They entered their room right before curfew. As they lay on the recharge beds and the lights went out, Skywarp whispered to Starscream

"Do you really think I'm worse than Ramjet?"

"Not really" he replied

"What, then?"

"You're uglier" Thundercracker whispered as he and Starscream snickered.

A data pad flew past him, barely missing him, striking the wall and clattering as hit the floor.

"Lights OUT!" an upper class cadet shouted in their direction as he walked by.

Naturally, the cadet was ignored as they continued to whisper, as they always had. Only Starscream was aware of the turmoil outside their environment, but even he was unable to predict the impact it would have on them.

* * *

_A/N Please review and/comment. Thanks! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Transformers are the property of Hasbro and their licensees. This story is based on IDW's graphic novel Megatron: Origin by Eric Holmes and Alex Milne. I wrote this story.

* * *

**Dawn of War**

Chapter Three

Thundercracker managed to pass his exams and thanks to Starscream, was employed as an assistant in the Research and Development Department at the War Academy. They both managed to get an internship for Skywarp so Thundercracker could ensure he didn't get into trouble. As they went out more often, Thundercracker discovered what Starscream meant. Unemployment was endemic; prices were rising and the dispossessed became highly visible. The security forces, observed in large numbers, enforced the ordinances against loitering with efficient brutality. Occasionally, they came across protesters, demanding that the Senate take action and relieve their suffering and always, there were demands military funding be spent on the populace instead. Still, these images barely affected them. Politics was not their concern.

Midway through the term, an assembly of the all cadets was called.

"What's happening?" Thundercracker asked as they all gathered in the large auditorium.

"Maybe it has something to do with all those strikes that are going on" Skywarp offered.

"Some mining operation went south" said another cadet who overhead them. They turned to look at him.

"What do you mean, Thrust?" Starscream asked him

"They shut down the mine and they rioted. After it was put down, on the way back, the miners took over the ship and disappeared."

"Wasn't that the one where the miners were killed? And that windbag Decimus taken hostage?"

"That's the one."

"He deserves worse" Starscream said coldly. "That's the one insisting the Academy be shut down and the funds allocated to some project he has going."

"Yeah, going straight into his pockets" Thrust added.

"Maybe Thrust is right" Thundercracker said. "Look"

Several instructors and generals were gathered on the stage. They had rarely seen so much brass before. Behind them, slipping in unnoticed was a blue mech wearing a faceplate. He was not there to address the audience or participate but simply to observe.

Suddenly, the cadets were called to attention.

The general looked at the cadets and felt his anger and frustration crystallizing as it hardened, his resentment at being chosen to do the Senate's dirty work the catalyst. Remembering how too had stood in the same auditorium as a cadet, he very nearly gave in to the impulse to walk off, forcing the politicians to face the victims of their greed. But the years had changed him and slowly, almost imperceptibly, he became more like the politicians he hated than the soldier he had once been. Swallowing his pride and resentment, he gripped the sides of the podium and began his speech.

As the general droned on, Skywarp began to lose interest and looked around. A sharp nudge from Thundercracker brought his attention back to the speech.

"..and so it is with great disappointment that as of today, all first-term cadets must take an indefinite leave of absence. As the Senate diligently works to restore funding, you will be offered the opportunity to return and resume your studies. Until then, you have the gratitude of the Senate and the Empire. You will be given the remainder of your stipends and the Academy's doors shall remain open, providing any assistance available to you."

The general continued sprouting platitudes and promises but the cadets were in shock, unable to follow any further. Nothing like this had ever happened before. What were they supposed to do now? Skywarp open his mouth to protest and immediately, a blue hand was clamped over it.

"Not now" Starscream hissed. "This isn't the time or place."

Thundercracker saw his optics looked brighter, a hard glitter making them stand out. He was close enough to feel his fury, unaware his anger was just as evident. On the stage, the solitary figure of Soundwave also noticed and took note of the trine.

The assembly was dismissed, with the exception of the first term cadets. They were taken back to their rooms to retrieve the few possessions they owned and then escorted out. The three Seekers stood outside with Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge, another trine they referred to derisively as the Coneheads.

"Well?" Ramjet asked, breaking the stunned silence. "What do we do now?"

"This is it-we're screwed. All of us. If we…" Dirge was in a panic.

"Shut up!" Thrust shouted at him. Dirge always irritated him. Pessimistic even during the best of times, he didn't want to listen to him whine when he was still trying to absorb the shock of their dismissal.

"When do we get our stipends?" Starscream asked.

"I was told the credits should be available within two solar cycles." Thrust said.

"Not good enough. Go back and insist you be given yours now".

"What? You think they'll do it if we ask nicely?" Thrust asked sarcastically.

The hard glint came back and there was an edge in Starscream's voice that hadn't been there before.

"No. Don't ask;_ demand_ you be given your stipends. We have nothing to lose. We're not cadets anymore, remember?"

He began to walk away. "Wait!" Thundercracker yelled after him. "Where are you going?"

"To the Science Academy. My position isn't tied to the War Academy's budget." He looked at him and whispered into his audio.

"After you get the stipends, ask to go to your office. Tell them you forgot something, anything, just get in. Take 'Warp with you." He looked into his optics for emphasis.

"Take everything and anything you can sell"

"You want me to_ steal_?" Thundercracker had never stolen anything before. Of the three, he was the most ethical. With a determination and intensity that was almost feral, he bore down on Thundercracker.

"We're on our own now. Our survival comes first".

He drew back.

"Wait for me at the tavern. And lose the Coneheads."

Thundercracker nodded as he walked away.

The five Seekers weren't the only cadets demanding their stipends. The forced leave had taken everyone by surprise, even the Academy staff. The besieged clerks were at a loss on how to deal with the confused and increasingly frustrated former cadets, who by now formed a formidable crowd. Finally, after a contentious round of negotiations between the Senate and the Academy's administrators, the funds were released. After verifying the credits, they gathered in the lobby.

"Well, we'll see you around" Thundercracker said as he and Skywarp left.

"Where are you going?" Ramjet asked.

"I left some things in my office. Stay in touch" he said, not really caring if they did or not.

Skywarp hurried after him. "What did you leave in your office?" he asked, knowing it was a ruse.

Thundercracker grabbed him.

"Keep your voice down!" he whispered. "Listen up, this is the plan…"

Explaining what Starscream told him, he noticed Skywarp's optics brightening.

"That should be easy. The femme that works at the desk is my friend."

Now it was Thundercracker's turn to be surprised.

"Your friend?"

"Well, more than a friend."

"What do you mean, _more_ than a friend?"

Skywarp looked at him. Hadn't he noticed?

"Look, she's a very good friend and sometimes we…"

Thundercracker waited. Sighing, he stopped him and whispered into his audio.

"Really? But you just met her!"

"Starscream's right, you need to get out more. Look, there she is" Skywarp told him.

They approached the pale green femme who looked happy to see Skywarp.

"I just heard the news! What will you do?" she cried as she put her arms around Skywarp and embraced him.

"I'll think of something" Skywarp said. Thundercracker looked away, wishing he'd hurry up.

"You remember TC, right?"

The femme looked at him. She didn't.

"He left some data pads behind and really needs to get them. They belong to some geek at the Science Academy."

"Sure, go ahead. But don't tell anyone I let you in. I could get in trouble".

"We won't say a word. We'll talk when I come back"

They walked in and noticed the place was deserted; everyone was in emergency meetings, discussing the funding cuts. Together, the two Seekers ransacked the place. Before leaving, Thundercracker remembered Starscream mentioned a project he was working on with someone from his department involving power chip rectifiers. While the technology was new, it was rumored to be very valuable. He slipped into the laboratory and took the box with the chips.

"Let's go" he told Skywarp. "And don't waste time with that femme".

"Hey, I have to stay on her good side."

"Whatever. Just remember, we don't want to get caught."

"Fine".

They made their way out without being detected. As soon as they were out of sight, they began running when Skywarp stopped.

"What is it?" Thundercracker asked him.

"Why are we running?"

"The faster we leave, the better."

"Yeah, so why run? Why not fly? I mean, who cares what we do, right? We're on our own."

Skywarp was right, Thundercracker thought. They had been cast out without consideration, just to satisfy a greedy senator's whim. He smiled in agreement and they transformed, flying to their destination.

They arrived at the tavern to find Starscream staring at the empty energon cube in his hands, contemplating their next move.

"Well?" he said, not looking up.

"We did it" Thundercracker said as Skywarp went off to get the cheapest high-grade the tavern sold.

"What did you get?"

He rattled off the list, mainly conduits, circuit boards, converters and the chips.

The last item made Starscream snap out of his reverie.

"Give me the box."

He gave him the box. Carefully opening it, he counted them. There were several.

"This is excellent." he said as he closed it and put it away.

"Have you heard anything else?" Thundercracker asked as he sat down.

Starscream sighed, resting his head on his hand.

"It's rumored the Science Academy may be next. Skyfire gave me an advance so we'll have enough to find a place to live. After that, who knows?"

Skywarp returned with the high grade and asked the question that was on their minds.

"Where are we going live? Vos and Iacon are out of the question."

"There's only one place we can afford now." Starscream told them.

"Kaon."

* * *

_A/N Please review and/or comment, it helps! Thanks! _


	4. Chapter 4

While this chapter isn't particularly violent, it escalates from here.

**Disclaimer**: Transformers are the property of Hasbro and their licensees. This story is based on IDW's graphic novel Megatron: Origin by Eric Holmes and Alex Milne. I wrote this story.

* * *

**Dawn of War**

Chapter Four

Kaon. The most distressed city-state on Cybertron. The population consists of a collection of the disturbed, debauched and dispossessed. The last stop on the way down or out, on their way into the Void (or the Matrix, if you believe). The sanctity of life has no meaning and even in death, a steep price is often extracted, a painless death being preferable to the agony of living. The criminals and thieves preying on the residents are the law in this city. No official or Senate representative dares to venture through the dimly lit streets, which are filled with desperate mechs scavenging in an attempt to stave off stasis or aged femmes hawking their battered frames as thugs patiently wait for opportunity to stumble their way. Countless signs advertise the bars and taverns crammed next to gambling dens; garish, flashing neon lures hardened mechs to the pleasurebot houses and energon pubs. The skies and streets are crowded with Kaon's security forces that, in a vain attempt to keep order, are reduced to patrolling the main strip in an effort to justify their existence. Here, security is a politician's buzzword. The only real security is the kind you pay for, or the type provided by the end of a weapon's barrel.

It was in Kaon the Seekers were forced to find a place to live.

Thundercracker was astounded to discover Starscream and Skywarp knew their way around this place. Apparently, while he studied, Starscream had made good on his promise to make sure at least one of them went out more often. Picking their way through the dirt and trash, they turned and walked down a darkened and desolate side street. Immediately, his sensors went on alert.

"I don't like this. This area is dangerous" he whispered to Skywarp.

Starscream overheard him.

"Get used to it. The entire city is dangerous." He shot a look at him.

"This is our home now."

Starscream stepped over the body of a mech sprawled in front of the entrance to a dilapidated building. When he made a sudden move towards him, he kicked him and sent him flying against a post and the sickening sound of his cracked cranium reverberated in Thundercracker's audio receptor. He stood there, his mouth open, gaping. It happened quickly and already, Starscream was halfway up the stairs, as if nothing had happened.

"Come on" Skywarp said softly, tugging at his arm, knowing it would take him some time to become accustomed to their new surroundings.

* * *

Starscream went to the back and rang. He knew they were being scrutinized on a monitor. Finally, the door slid open. An imposing, tall white mech stood in the entrance. Evidently, he was well acquainted with Starscream. 

"Who are they?" he asked Starscream, nodding his head in the direction of the other two.

"They're my wingmates. Astrotrain, meet Skywarp and Thundercracker" he replied as he walked in.

Astrotrain stepped aside.

Thundercracker looked around. The place was rundown but neat. Another mech sat at a table, staring at them. He gestured towards some chairs, indicating they should down.

Astrotrain and Starscream went into another room to talk.

"So, fresh out of the Academy?" the mech at the table asked them.

"You could say that" Skywarp answered.

"Not by choice, from what I heard."

Skywarp nodded.

"So, is Prowl still working there?"

Skywarp grinned. "I hear he was reassigned. Here."

"I never liked him. Always by the book".

* * *

Astrotrain and Starscream walked back in. 

"They're staying until they find a place. They can use Octane's room. We'll be back" Astrotrain announced as he got ready to leave. Before going, Starscream looked at Thundercracker, directing his words at him.

"Don't go out until we return. If you need anything, ask Blitzwing. He knows this area well."

As soon as they left, Blitzwing pulled out a container full of energon.

"Help yourself" he told them.

"What is it?" Thundercracker asked. The color was dark, almost red. It was thinner, less viscous.

"High grade".

"Fortified high grade, you mean" Skywarp said, eagerly reaching for it. He poured some into a cube Blitzwing slid over to him.

"Where did you get it?" Thundercracker asked. It was expensive and he didn't look like he had the credits to buy it, let alone share with strangers.

"I made it." Blitzwing answered proudly.

Skywarp pushed a cube over to the blue Seeker.

"Just drink it."

* * *

Astrotrain glanced at Starscream. The young Seeker's resilience surprised him. Working as a bouncer in the bar when Starscream and Ramjet appeared, he assumed they were dilettantes slumming for the night. As he left his shift, he was surprised to see them take on the thugs that attempted to rob them. The sheer viciousness with which they responded, not just by fending them off but robbing them in turn, was impressive. The unlucky mech that attacked Starscream had his arms torn off in addition to being relieved of anything of value. He lay helpless in the street, energon pouring from his battered chassis, his companions having abandoned him. Astrotrain stopped to watch until they noticed him. While they stared at each other, Astrotrain wondered if he was next. He spoke first. 

"You better leave. The security forces always come this way" he told them. "Don't fly out, either. This is a restricted area" he added.

"Thanks" the red Seeker told him. "What's your name?"

That's how he met Starscream. After that, he began stopping by the bar to talk. Starscream's appetite for information was voracious, asking him about his experiences at the Academy and the military. Despite looking out of his element, Astrotrain noticed the younger mech was fascinated by the tumultuous and violent activity in Kaon; it seemed to stimulate him. He dragged him to the illegal gambling dens and pleasurebot houses, managing to always pick a fight. The various criminal schemes also fired his imagination, particularly counterfeiting; he was always telling him how they could improve and refine the methods to maximize profits. Now it seemed he would have an opportunity to put his ideas to use.

"What happened to Ramjet?"

"He's taking care of his. Just like I'm taking care of mine." he replied.

They walked towards a dive not too far away.

"Still have your job?" Astrotrain asked Starscream.

"At least until the end of the lunar cycle. It doesn't look good after that."

"What about the other two?"

"Skywarp's good. Thundercracker is…he hasn't been around like we have. But he'll get with the program."

Two smaller mechs sized them up as they passed by. Taking in the Seeker and the Triplechanger, they decided to look for easier marks.

"Where's Octane?"

"He took a temporary transport job. He should be back before the end of this lunar cycle."

They reached their destination. Inside, the air was stale and the lights dim. Astrotrain knew exactly were he was going. More than a few patrons noticed them, Starscream standing out as he was fresh and unscathed. They walked all the way to the back until they came to a heavily reinforced door guarded by a scowling mech.

"I'm here to talk to Swindle" Astrotrain told him.

"What about him?"

"He's with me."

"I don't know him."

"Swindle's expecting us."

"Wait here" he told them.

They waited until he appeared with the smaller mech known as Swindle. Astrotrain he knew but this young flyer made him pause. The cold, hard look in his optics was at odds with his unmarred frame and polished body. Still, the potential he represented was incentive enough for him to take the risk. Besides, Vortex and Brawl were with him. They could easily handle these two.

"Let them in" he told Vortex.

Starscream glared at Vortex as he passed by, who returned the look.

"What do you have?" Swindle asked once the door was secured.

"Cutting right to the chase?" Starscream asked.

"My time is valuable. I don't believe in wasting it." He had agreed to meet with him only as a favor to Astrotrain; if he met with everyone who claimed they had something of value, he's never get any peace.

"Let's see what you got".

Starscream took out a box with some of the chips. Dramatically and slowly, he opened it. Swindle nearly gasped when he realized what it contained. Power chip rectifiers were restricted, classified military grade weaponry. In high demand and extremely hard to come by. The look on Swindle's face told Starscream his instincts were right. Now all that was left to do was negotiate an acceptable price.

* * *

"You can verify your credits now" 

Starscream put his code in and waited. It was all there. Enough for them to live on through the next two lunar cycles if they were careful.

"Does the possibility exist you might come across more?" Swindle asked hopefully.

He hadn't considered it, thinking only about the immediate future. Realizing he could exploit the access he still retained at the Science Academy, he improvised.

"What are you looking for? I have several contacts in the military."

Swindle named a list of components and weapons.

"I'll look into it. I'll let you know when you can take delivery" he said, trying to keep his options open. He needed to find out more about Swindle and his operation. Turning to leave, Swindle stopped him.

"Wait!" he said. This was almost too good to be true. "How can I contact you?" he asked.

"Let Astrotrain know. I'll keep in touch".

* * *

As they both walked back, Starscream handed Astrotrain a data card. 

"Here" he said, handing it to him

"What's this?"

"That's for you." he told him.

"For what?"

"For helping me."

Astrotrain handed it back without looking.

"Keep it. You're going to need it. Especially with that blue one, what's his name?"

"Thundercracker. He'll be fine. He's just…"

"Soft" Astrotrain said.

"Not soft. He just thinks too much."

* * *

They returned to find three drunk mechs watching the screen. All three were mesmerized. Astrotrain and Starscream joined them 

"What's this?" Starscream asked.

"It's a recording of the latest gladiator match" Blitzwing told him. "Octane's always buying them."

"Gladiator match? I thought those were shut down"

"Nah, they're still around. But they're in a different place every time."

"Who's that?" Astrotrain asked, pointing at a figure on the screen.

"That's Clench."

There was something compelling about the gladiator match that appealed to Starscream, something raw, basic and primitive. He was quickly learning that the instinct to survive was all that mattered now. Almost like the fight to the death that he was watching. The consequences for them were no less final. In Kaon, it was thrown in your face at every turn. The weak perished; the strong survived. He poured some of Blitzwing's energon into a cube and sat down to watch. Within astroseconds, he too was mesmerized.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review or comment if you like it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I appreciate everyone's reviews and support. It really helps as it's a work in progress. My brother says it's like drugs for me but feedback gives me perspective on what I'm doing right-or wrong. Thanks! _

**Disclaimer**: Transformers are the property of Hasbro and their licensees. This story is based on IDW's graphic novel Megatron: Origin by Eric Holmes and Alex Milne. I wrote this story.

* * *

**Dawn of War**

Chapter Five

Thundercracker could barely move without feeling every sensor scream in protest. Skywarp was on the floor, on his back, his mouth open, optics dark. As he slowly powered on, he scanned the room. Small and bare, he didn't remember where he was. The small recharge platform was cold, relieving the waves of pain that shot through every time he moved too fast. His audio receptor picked up the faint murmur of voices in the adjoining room, Starscream's among them. He remembered drinking more and more of Blitzwing's moonshine while watching a video of the latest gladiator fights when the full impact of the high grade slammed through him. Afterward, he couldn't even remember how he ended up in Octane's room.

As he dragged himself up, he slowly straightened his frame. His cranium felt as if was about to burst, the impurities and toxins in the homemade high grade not yet having filtered out. He heard the door as it slid open. Starscream appeared, beckoning him over, careful not to wake Skywarp; he didn't react well to the aftermath of being overenergized. Moving slowly, he swung his legs over and picked his way around his wingmate as he caught the amused look on Starscream's face. As the door closed behind him, Thundercracker held his hand up.

"Don't say it"

"What?"

"Blitzwing's home brew."

"Oh, that. You'll get used to it. It's powerful stuff"

_He must have been ripped_, he thought. _About time._

"He gave it to you?"

Thundercracker nodded, regretting it instantly.

"Then he must like you. That's good."

"What do you mean?"

"He sells it. And does pretty well."

"Ah, you mean someone actually pays for it?"

"Everybody has something going on. Even us"

Thundercracker was about to ask what he meant by "even us" when Astrotrain and Blitzwing greeted him.

"You look awful" Astrotrain told him.

"Thanks" he muttered.

"He'll be alright. He just needs some of this."

Blitzwing gave him a small cube of the same high grade they'd been drinking.

Unable to decide, he looked at Starscream, who waited for him. The nearly imperceptible movement he made indicated he should take it. The entire exchange went right by Astrotrain and Blitzwing. Taking the container, he drank it down and held it out, asking for more.

"We should leave soon and get an early start" Astrotrain told Starscream. Seeing Thundercracker was in no condition to deal with a potentially belligerent Skywarp, he left, returning with the purple Seeker, staggering out. Taking the container from Thundercracker, he gulped down its contents down.

"Let's go" he said, his optics barely powered on.

Blitzwing and Thundercracker looked at each other, snickering.

"Are you coming?" Starscream asked him.

Blitzwing spoke up before he could answer.

"Leave him here. I'll take him with me."

Starscream waited.

"Go ahead" Thundercracker told him. He still felt the after-effects of the high grade.

Only after they left did Thundercracker remember he had forgotten to ask where they were going.

They watched the news. Inflation was spiraling out of control. As the price of energon escalated to barely affordable levels, crime and violence increased proportionally. Onworld as well as offworld, the mismanagement of the Empire's colonies and resources was beginning to impact its citizens. Realization of their present circumstances finally dawned on Thundercracker. They were homeless, broke and had no prospects. Blitzwing noticed the look on Thundercracker's face. It brought to mind how he felt when he, Astrotrain and Octane were told they had been reassigned to the inactive reserve guard; unpaid but subject to recall at will. Their trine was a specialized military unit; their skills not in demand in the civilian sector. Now they scratched out a living from cycle to cycle, taking whatever came their way. There was nothing else they could do but he understood Thundercracker's sense of disillusionment.

"I know how you feel, kid. Right now, you don't have a clue. At least you have your wingmates. Most mechs haven't got anyone. But it gets better."

"Yeah? How? We got kicked to the curb, as they say around here. At least you were in the military; we were just students. We don't have _any_ skills. What can we do?"

"You have to improvise. You have to do whatever it takes"

He leaned towards him, dead serious.

"Whatever it takes, kid."

He let his words take effect and got up.

"Come on. You're going to help me deliver this," he said, indicating several containers of his home-made high grade.

"It'll do you some good to get out"

* * *

Thundercracker and Blitzwing were making their last delivery at a gambling house when they were approached by an older, red mech. 

"Well, what do we have here?' he drawled as he came up to them.

"Listen Ironhide, you're off duty. Drop the act. Here's yours" Blitzwing told him, handing him a container.

"Aw, where's your sense of humor? What's your pardner gonna think?" he replied jovially. From the familiarity in his tone, it was clear they knew each other.

"This is Thundercracker. He's on leave from the War Academy. He's staying with us".

"Ah'm Ironhide" he said, holding his hand out. Thundercracker took it. He had an easygoing manner and a firm grip.

"Ah work at the tavern up a ways. Come on by sometime."

Thundercracker smiled back.

"That's too bad about the Academy. What'cha doing now?" he asked, not unkindly, his blue optics bright.

"Not much. I'm still thinking about it"

"Isn't that place you moonlight at looking for someone?" Blitzwing asked.

"Shore is." He appraised Thundercracker.

"Thundercracker's looking for work. Why don't you try him out?"

"Ya know Blitzwing, that's not a bad idea. What about it, kid? Wanna give it a shot?"

Blitzwing turned to him. "Go ahead. Ironhide'll take care of you."

Thundercracker considered it. Ironhide looked decent enough and seemed to know how to handle himself. Remembering Blitzwing's words, he made his decision. They needed the credits.

"When can I start?"

* * *

Skywarp, Starscream and Astrotrain headed for the bar. Astrotrain had learned not to dwell on his present circumstances but at times, he was reminded just how far he and his trinemates had fallen. Restless and frustrated, it was time for a change and Starscream was full of ideas on how to bring that change about. Those who brought them online did not anticipate the Empire would fracture and begin to crumble; however, Astrotrain and the other military Transformers were fortunate. Civilian hardware wasn't configured to adapt, which is why Kaon was overflowing with them in such appalling shape. The civilians that managed to survive did so only as a result of errant programming or sheer luck. Military bots, on the other hand, were designed to improvise, adapt and learn. Survival under harsh battlefield conditions was not only desirable, it was necessary. While their programming was not configured to anticipate recent events, unlike their civilian counterparts, they were configured to change. And change was coming. As he waited, Astrotrain hoped he had gambled on the right mech to make it happen 

Swindle left instructions to be notified immediately whenever Starscream or Astrotrain came by, so it was with some satisfaction when Starscream noticed the change in Vortex. He practically fell all over himself when he asked to speak to his boss. They had barely sat down to wait when he came scurrying in.

"Starscream, Astrotrain, it so good to see you' he said as he rushed in. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Skywarp. He works with me," Starscream told him. The greed practically oozed from Swindle's frame. It was time to make it work to their advantage.

"Swindle, I stopped by to ask if you'd be interested in some plasma canons"

"Plasma canons? Well, naturally, but there's a glut on the market. I can't make a decent profit."

Of course, there was no such thing and Starscream knew it. He was merely positioning himself into a better bargaining position.

"I see. Well, that's too bad, since these are experimental weapons. They've been modified beyond their original specifications."

"Interesting. Unfortunately, my clients are interested in volume as opposed to quality"

"I understand. I just thought I'd give you first crack."

He stood up, ending the meeting.

"Well, I have some errands to run before gong to Tarn. I'll stay in touch."

"Tarn?"

"Yes, someone there expressed an interest in obtaining modified weaponry."

As they began to leave, Swindle spoke.

"Wait, I just remembered. Perhaps there _is_ someone that might be interested."

Turning back, Starscream allowed himself to smile. Not the smile he used with his trine or his friends but the knowing smirk that said _I know what you are; I can outthink you on my worst day_. He could almost feel Swindle's resentment at being forced to make a concession, the antagonism visible for all to see.

"Why don't we work something out?" Swindle asked him, indicating he should sit back down.

They began negotiating furiously and after several breems, finally agreed on a price and terms.

After leaving, as soon as they out of range, Skywarp began to question Starscream.

"So, where are these plasma cannons? I want one."

"I was wondering the same thing," Astrotrain said.

"At the armory. In Polyhex."

Astrotrain stopped.

"You don't have them?"

"Not yet."

"So what was all that about? You made a deal for weapons you don't even have?"

All three stopped. Looking at them, he was beginning to lose his patience.

"Taking unnecessary risks is foolish. I had to make sure we could get payment first. Getting the weapons is not difficult."

"I missed that part. Tell me again why taking weapons from a secured armory is so easy" Astrotrain demanded.

"Security is only as good as its design. I worked on the modified weapons, I know all the access codes and security protocols and since the workers are on strike, the armory's security detail has been reassigned"

Narrowing his optics, Starscream adopted a more commanding tone. He was not accustomed to being challenged.

"I gave this matter a great deal of thought. Your sarcasm _not_ appreciated" he told Astrotrain, jabbing a finger towards him for emphasis.

"We are wasting time. Either you're with me or you're out."

Astrotrain backed down, the look on the red Seeker's face taking him by surprise.

"Alright, Starscream, what's your plan?"

Later, Starscream would realize this was the first time he successfully asserted his authority over someone other than his wingmates. He was satisfied Astrotrain would cease questioning him and follow orders.

It would have to do for now.

* * *

As the cycle wound down, Blitzwing decided they should walk back so Thundercracker could familiarize himself with the area. 

"What's this Ironhide like?" Thundercracker asked as they strolled down the main strip.

"He works for Kaon's security forces, but he's not like most of them; he's a regular mech.'

"How long have you known him?"

"I met him at the tavern you'll be working at. Some cretins jumped me and he beat the slag out of them. He works there after his shift, mainly to watch over Chromia"

"Chromia?"

"His mate. You'll be fine as long as he's around" Blitzwing told him.

Taking him in, he added "Although you look like you can take care of yourself."

"That's Skywarp's idea of fun. Not mine"

Blitzwing laughed.

"He's not alone. Over here, it's entertainment. Remember the fights?"

"Yeah, that was something. Have you ever gone to one?"

"Sure, there's one tonight. I'd take you but you're meeting Ironhide"

The sky began to darken as they arrived to their home, signaling the real start of the workday.

* * *

Just as Starscream predicted, they practically walked into the armory and took as many weapons as they could carry. Only a lone, lackadaisical clerk bothered to question them. 

"Hey, what are you doing? You can't go in there!"

Starscream flashed his forged identification card at him.

"It's alright. I'm authorized" he said confidently as he walked in.

The clerk was satisfied with Starscream's counterfeit pass. Returning to his video screen, he resumed watching a gladiator match and waved them in

As soon as they were done loading up and were back in Kaon, they headed straight for Swindle's warehouse. Directing Vortex and Blastoff to unload the cargo, he paid Starscream as agreed; half now, the rest on consignment. As they divvied up the credits, they were wound up.

"That was awesome" Skywarp said, the excitement on his face contagious.

"Just like you said, Starscream, it was easy" Astrotrain marveled. It had been a long time since he had so many credits to his name.

Starscream looked at them, already thinking about which supply depots they could hit next.

"There's more where that came from. From now on, do as I say and we'll be just fine"

"You got it" Astrotrain and Skywarp said simultaneously, laughing after realizing it.

Walking out, they noticed that nightfall was approaching. Skywarp recalled Blitzwing saying something about the location of the next match.

"You know, I feel like celebrating. Let's go to that gladiator fight tonight"

Starscream's optics lit up, turning a bright crimson.

"You're on"

* * *

Thundercracker walked into the tavern, which was empty except for a blue femme behind a bar and Ironhide, who was seated on a stool, talking to her. Walking over to them, Ironhide greeted him. 

"Chromia, this is the kid Ah was telling ya about. Come on over and say hi!" he told him.

Chromia smiled warmly at him.

"I'm Chromia. What's your name, hon?" She was just as friendly and outgoing as Ironhide. Not expecting her to be so open, he was momentarily taken aback.

"Uh, my designation is Thundercracker"

Chromia laughed, her blue optics sparkling merrily.

"Aw, how cute! You don't have to be so formal with us, we're friends now. How 'bout if I call you TC for short?"

"That's fine." He was surprised by how kind and welcoming they both were.

Chromia turned to Ironhide. "Where'd you manage find such a nice mech?"

"He's stayin' with Blitzwing. Fresh outta the War Academy"

"Well, we could sure use you in here, seems like there's a war going on in here every night!" she giggled, giving him a container of high-grade.

"Here, it's on the house. It's not as strong as what you're used to but it's good stuff"

He sat down next to Ironhide, knowing he was going to enjoy working with them.

* * *

_A/N This was becoming out a very long chapter so chapter 6 will really be part two of Chapter Five. I truly appreciate reviews and observations as it gives me ideas on what or what not expand on. It's a work in progress so I 'm grateful for your opinions. Thanks again for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **Transformers are the property of Hasbro and their licensees. This story is based on IDW's graphic novel Megatron: Origin by Eric Holmes and Alex Milne. I wrote this story.

**Dawn of War**  
Chapter Six

Blitzwing spotted the figures of Astrotrain, Skywarp and Starscream at the entrance to the arena. The location was disclosed only to the hard-core followers a few megacycles in advance, yet the arena was crowded. He fought his way through and joined them.

"Where's TC?" Skywarp asked him.

"At his job"

"His _job_?" Starscream asked

"Yeah, he's got a job as a bouncer. Don't worry, he's with a friend of mine."

Skywarp turned and smiled. "See? I told you he'd be fine."

Starscream frowned. "I never said he wouldn't"

_Haven't I warned Skywarp about discussing our trine's business around outsiders?_ he asked himself, aggravated. Not that he didn't like or even trust Astrotrain and Blitzwing; he did, but as he took control, he saw no need to tell others their affairs. Starscream decided to deal with this later and make sure Skywarp and Thundercracker understood they needed to clear matters with him first.

Blitzwing noticed Starscream's annoyed expression and glanced at him. For all of his ingenuity and resourcefulness, Starscream was still young, hardly more than a child in his view. He needed guidance; a mentor. Seekers were notoriously high-strung and he didn't have the patience for them. Normally, Starscream would have been trained how to command his air group by serving under a more experienced officer, learning to effectively control his trine; however, present circumstances ensured that would never happen. It was left to him to devise his own strategies as his programming began to dictate his relationship with his wingmates; inevitably, mistakes were bound to happen. Blitzwing shrugged. They'd sort it among themselves.

After paying, they went in and up to the upper tiers. Mechs from all over Cybertron were present, from all social strata; the poor, the underclass, the wealthy and in-between. While gladiator combat to the death was illegal, it was immensely popular. The disks of the matches appeared within megacycles and hundreds of thousands sold rapidly. There was no shortage of combatants in these desperate times willing to fight to the death in return for a full tank of energon or a quick death. It was preferable to ending your days as a straggler roaming Kaon and slowly starving into stasis lock, to be picked apart for scrap or worse. The times ensured these matches were well-attended; it was standing room only in the arena. In the pit, the team of gladiators gathered around their captain, Clench. Next to him, two small mechs, one red, one a dark blue stood flanked by a large silver mech with an impassive air, appraised the crowd. The other members of the team readied themselves. The challengers waited at the opposite end, awaiting the signal.

"Megatron" Clench told the silver mech. "Get ready"

Like everyone else, Starscream also waited for the signal, impatient for the action to begin. Having forgotten his pique with Skywarp, he was eager to witness his first gladiator match, intrigued by what he had viewed in Astrotrain's flat. The tension in the spectators built up until the mechs who built the area and attended to the teams decided to wait no longer. Scrapper gave the signal and the crowd roared as Clench and his team strode into the center, multi-colored lights revolving around them. Looking around, Megatron looked at the crowd as they yelled, clapped and raised their fists in the air. The noise was deafening and the venue shook from the thunderous applause. The fighters basked in the adulation. A powerful undercurrent was present here, something raw and primitive. It exhilarated Megatron; he could feel it in his frame, a degree of tension building inside. It was like this before every fight. _They all paid to see us_; _soon_, he thought, _they will pay to see _me.

Starscream and Skywarp also felt the crude energy of the arena; they all did. Something about it touched Starscream's circuits to a greater degree than the others. Power was the naked force that rippled throughout the stands. _If it could only be exploited_, he thought, _it_ _would be devastating_. Despite the noise, he was completely focused on the figures in the pit. Around him, the spectators awaited the commencement of the violent confrontation. As the battle began, the crowd surged, the lust for violence swelling within them. On this night they would not be disappointed. The challenger, imposing and desperate, fought like a demon. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain. One gladiator stood out; the new fighter called Megatron. Starscream's optics were transfixed on him. He noticed how he moved, surprisingly agile for his size as he darted out of his opponent's way. As the two combatants parried and evaded each other's blows, he felt a wave of anticipation run through his circuits.

As a soldier, Starscream appreciated the art of killing one's enemy; yet, as a Seeker, he killed from a distance, in the sky. He was configured to oppose close quarters combat. Designed to be detached from his target, it was intended he never come across the terrified look, the fear, the energon and mech fluids bursting out of his adversary, the life literally draining before him as he collapse in agony, pleading. The gladiatorial spectacle awaken something in him, a primordial instinct that had been suppressed. Seeing the sheer terror and fear on the challenger's face ignited the fury that lay under surface and suddenly, Starscream wanted to feel the life force draining from a mech in his bare hands. His entire being was so focused on the combat between Megatron and his opponent he barely noticed the deafening roar of the crowd as Megatron found an opening and struck his opponent in his chest. But it was not over; the challenger was still functioning and knocked the sword right out of Megatron's hands.

The noise died down as everyone waited to see what would happen next. The combatants faced each other and spoke. Starscream and the others couldn't hear what they were saying.

"It's not looking good for the new guy" Skywarp whispered.

Suddenly, Megatron transformed into battle tank mode and attacked, running over his adversary, finally bringing him down. The arena went wild as he transformed back. Megatron stood over his defeated opponent as a familiar chant with a sinister meaning rippled through the spectators.

"_Till all are one_".

The chant sent chills through Starscream's frame. It grew louder until nearly everyone in the crowd was chanting, the arena vibrating. The crowd waited for Megatron to finish it. Clench threw an energy mallet to him. Megatron looked at his former enemy dying on the ground as the energon and fluids seeped out, pooling underneath him, optics fading fast. He hesitated as he reality of what he was about to do struck him. As the crowd grew louder and louder, Clench grew more impatient. What was he waiting for? Didn't this fool know why everyone came to the arena?

"Finish it!" he thundered, pointing at the dying mech for emphasis. As the chant echoed in Megatron's audio processor. Megatron knew it was either him or the fallen challenger. One thing he knew, it wasn't going to be him on the ground. Ever. He swung the huge mallet and brought it down on the fighter's chest, extinguishing his spark.

The crowd was cheering as Megatron removed his head covering and Clench gave him his new helmet, marking him as the new champion.

* * *

After the tavern closed, Thundercracker sat across from Ironhide. 

"Chromia was right; it _is_ like war in here" he told him.

There had been no less than six fights, two all-out brawls and one screaming match between an irate femme and her companion.

"What'cha worried fer? Ya did pretty good handlin' those creeps. Ah don't think we'll have too much trouble anymore" he replied, his optics twinkling.

"Is it always like this?" Thundercracker asked, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Nah, though lately, it's been getting worse"

_Great_, he thought. _A real slag-hole_.

"You think it'll get any better?"

"Ah hope so, TC" He was worried after he had talked to his friend Ratchet.

"But things are lookin' bad all over, not just here. Me an' Chromia are thinking 'bout retirin' and getting' a place in a quiet offworld spot".

Ironhide looked at Thundercracker. Just how had he come to live in this dump?

"Y'all don't look like the kind that end up in Kaon" he said. "How'd ya end up here?"

"Starscream-my wingmate-he knows Blitzwing's friend. We couldn't afford to live anywhere else".

"Usually, yor kind like to live in Vos"

Thundercracker saw an image of the city where he and his trine were brought online. A city where nearly everyone was built to fly; Seekers, Triplechangers, helicopters and the like. Picturing the tall, graceful buildings and large open spaces, he realized it was the only place he hadn't felt confined. As much as he liked Ironhide and Chromia, he wished he was there now, among his own .

"That takes credits and we don't have any" he said, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice.

Before Ironhide could respond, Chromia came over and sat down with them.

"Well TC, you did pretty good" she told him. Flirtatiously, she snuggled up to the red mech, who grinned widely, unable to hide his affection for her.

"Ironhide, let him go home; we can close up" She winked at Thundercracker.

"We'll see you next cycle"

* * *

The blue mech with the face plate sat patiently in the dim chamber, waiting for the Senator. Employed as his enforcer, he guarded his interests and facilitated his transactions, which were either illegal or at best, unethical. As the buffer between the Senator and shadowy world that was Ratbat's primary source of wealth, Soundwave diligently performed his tasks; yet, underneath his unemotional façade, he too was restless. Feeling the undercurrents rippling throughout the Kaon and the Empire, he could sense the rage simmering. All of Cybertron and her colonies were seething, the masses ripe for rebellion, waiting the right mech to harness it. Soundwave once again weighed his options and decided to protect his interests as well. Having literally read the Senator's thoughts, he was aware Ratbat's arrogance prevented him from appreciating the severity of the current situation. Soundwave was determined to avoid being on the losing end. Hearing Rabat approach as he chastised a Senate scribe, he stood up, his expression blank, concealing his thoughts. 

Ratbat strode in confidently and in typical fashion, imperiously ordered Soundwave to begin. He activated the screen and waited for his instructions. They reviewed current events and Ratbat issued his instructions to Soundwave regarding his assets; buy, sell or hold. When images of the recent gladiator match were displayed, Ratbat's attention intensified and he carefully studied the form of the new champion.

* * *

Thundercracker said goodbye and walked out into the daylight. He noticed a figure running towards him. Ready to smash his fist into him, he realized it was Skywarp, with Starscream right behind him. 

"You're not going to believe what we saw!" he told him excitedly. As Skywarp described the gladiator match in detail, Thundercracker noticed Starscream was unusually quiet. The red Seeker was thinking about the match, remembering the frenzied spectators. The thrill at the sight of the gladiator Megatron smashing his helpless opponent open, mech fluids spattering in a graceful arc over his frame, bathing his silver body in a lavender energon hue, was fresh. Starscream believed in science and not in a primitive religion that was a legacy of their distant past, yet that chant,_ Till all are one_, had a powerful effect on him. As Skywarp retold the events, he relived the experience and felt the same dark emotions all over again, his optics glowing.

"Screamer?" Thundercracker asked, shaking him.

Starscream came out of his trance. Both Skywarp and Thundercracker were looking at him.

"Didn't you hear us?"

He hadn't, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

"I was thinking. Let's get out of here".

* * *

The images of the match faded. The lights came on. 

"What is your command?" Soundwave intoned.

Ratbat was satisfied everything was developing according to plan.

"It's time. Initiate contact with Megatron" he ordered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Transformers are the property of Hasbro and their licensees. This story is based on IDW's graphic novel Megatron: Origin by Eric Holmes and Alex Milne. I wrote this story.

* * *

**Dawn of War****  
**Chapter Seven

Transformers dream. Whether in recharge or stasis lock, dreams come. Circuits flash and sensors interface. Logic and reason processors transmit so even at rest, a Transformer dreams. For some, dreams are pleasant, a reflection of past cycles and a portent of those to come. Others relive harsh memories or envision a brutal a future; nightmares, not dreams, haunt their rest. But some find rest difficult. Forced into recharge when the system can no longer operate without respite, some Transformers hardly ever dream. For them, escape from reality is rare. Yet all need to dream. It is the template of desire, hope and fear. In dreams, all sapient beings face the unthinkable, imagine the impossible and taste the forbidden. We face ourselves.

When darkness came and Cybertron's moons illuminated their world with a soft glow, he found it impossible to relax. He was always in motion; there was so much to do and very little time to do it. Through no fault of their own, he and his wingmates had been tossed into the streets with without a second thought. Not only had he managed to ensure they survived, he was even able to guarantee they prospered. True, they were criminals but that was irrelevant; what mattered was that had endured and were in optimal condition. Kaon was in a constant state of disorder so Starscream was able to keep them off the security force's radar.

He had been built to function under harsh conditions and kill without remorse. Mentally and physically, he was designed with the best technology available to allow him to plan and lead his trine. Morality had no place in his creation. Emotions were considered unnecessary and in fact, they were undesirable. But because his creators were not divine, they were imperfect. The collapse of the social order was unexpected and there was no one to train him and the others to behave as programmed. A different set of programming began to take over, the one that elevated survival above everything else. While this was anticipated, present conditions were not. Still at home and no war to fight, some results were unintentional. Emotions began to form and his inexperience with them caused confusion. This discomfort was the primary reason he had trouble recharging.

He preferred taking the smaller platform next to the window to look out onto the unattractive streets below. Harsh neon illuminated the landscape, blocking the warm light from the moons and signs advertising rentals by the vorn reinforced the transient nature of the city. The heavy atmosphere was humid and the condescension fouled their fuel lines. Desperate inhabitants roaming the disorganized and garbage packed streets, aggravating his sense of claustrophobia. He had nothing but hate for this wasteland yet nevertheless reveled in the emotion. It sharpened his determination to escape his circumstances.

This night was different. Somehow, all three needed to recharge at the same time. Skywarp had gotten to his usual berth first so he was forced to share with Thundercracker. Skywarp, who could fall out and recharge anywhere, lay on the smaller recharge platform, his wings sticking out. Looking at him, he was reminded of his longing to go home. In Vos, everything there was built and made for fliers. Open spaces, large doorways and wide recharge platforms were the norm. Thundercracker, on the other hand, was restless during recharge. He tossed and turned, agitated. It was unusual for one of their kind but he had always been this way. Skywarp was used to this but Starscream was not. He liked to recharge alone.

Thundercracker turned again. Accustomed to Skywarp always next to him, he simply flung his arm out. Sometimes, they would come out of recharge, one painfully lying atop the other's wing or a leg crushing the other's face. After a few mild curses, they soon forgot until the next time. Now, he nearly hit Starscream in the face. The abrupt movement angered him. About to push him onto the floor, he stopped when he looked at his face. The slight smile on Thundercracker's face reminded him of the nights in their dormitory when he stayed up with him until the blue Seeker went into recharge. Their complex circuitry and systems made them naturally edgy and it was difficult to relax even during the best of times. Even then he felt responsible for them.

Starscream thoughts drifted and once again, he remembered being torn away from them when they were all still in school. At night when he was alone and away from his trinemates, he first experienced the fear of being abandoned. Solitude was like torture; in his new environment he had suffered every night in misery and despair. He would have given anything to be with them, fidgety or not. He had started to question his very existence in the solitude of the dark, cold room. The painful memories drove him to overlook Thundercracker's restlessness. Only when they were together again did he feel he could function normally

Normally, he didn't examine his feelings but at that moment he realized something new and strange; he felt a deep affinity for Thundercracker and Skywarp. They were brothers but under normal circumstances, that meant nothing. These were anything but normal circumstances and making sense of these different emotions was distressing. These new feelings and circumstances kept him up at night as he tried to make sense of everything. Seconds later, he felt Thundercracker nestle next to him. Normally, he would have shoved him off but there was something comforting about it. Rarely did he make physical contact with anyone in an enjoyable way. While he made contact as he fought with others in the streets or in bars and used the services of pleasurebots, he rarely experienced affection. This felt different, oddly comforting. Starscream moved slightly and settled against him, savoring the new experience. After several nights of staying awake, he was finally able to relax and eventually recharge.

The next night, Starscream made sure he claimed the smaller platform. Alone, he resumed looking out the window over the city as Thundercracker and Skywarp lay on the larger platform, tangled up, with Skywarp's foot almost in Thundercracker's face. Still, they looked as if their recharge was peaceful. His was not. There were new feelings to sort out along with everything else. Choices had to made that would affect all of them. He didn't intend to keep raiding armories forever. When he _did _dream, he dreamed of something more than survival; he dreamed of how to ensure he would never be at the mercy of anyone or anything ever again.

* * *

Their new flat was the first place Thundercracker hadn't felt caged in since he left Vos. As Starscream had anticipated, he lost his position at the Science Academy. Feeling left out as Starscream, Skywarp and Astrotrain continued to raid armories and supply depots, he thought of quitting his job and joining them. His moral objections faded as he realized Starscream and Blitzwing were right; survival was the only thing that mattered now. His pay at the tavern were insignificant and it would have been impossible to live on his earnings alone. Occasionally, he went with them and was surprised how easy it was. Starscream had pilfered what he could from the Science Academy before he was let go. Among the items he took were several identification cards he altered to give them easy access to the facilities they broke into. As they amassed an ever increasing number of credits, Thundercracker began to worry. Right before he finished his shift at the tavern one night, Ironhide mentioned the security forces received reports about Seekers stealing from military installations. Hearing that, he froze, his system feeling like it was about to seize up. Ironhide continued to explain they were too busy chasing after the underground gladiator network to investigate. He relaxed but remained edgy. 

"Why? Who cares about the fights?"

Thundercracker raised his voice to be heard over the loud music and arguing in the tavern.

"TC, Ah know ya don't go for that kinda thing, yor too smart. Those fights are wrong"

In fact, Thundercracker had been to the arena several times. He too was fascinated by the spectacle, although not to the extent his wingmates were. After having brought down Clench, Megatron was now team captain. He developed a loyal following that gathered frequently at the Forge where he trained. Starscream and Skywarp went regularly and told him how Megatron would sometimes address them. Curious, he planned on going with them next time Megatron spoke. He was intrigued when Skywarp told him what Megatron said; that they were being deliberately targeted because of their superior construction and that soon, they would be called upon to restore the Empire to its former glory.

"You know what's wrong, Ironhide? It's wrong that we're forced to live like this" he said, waving his arm at the criminals and vagrants concentrating on inducing intoxication as quickly as possible. Everyone wanted to forget where they were and what they had become.

"We have to scrounge and scrape for fuel. We're the most advanced beings in the universe and most of us are running on empty." His voice had a sharp edge to it as he repeated what he'd heard .

Ironhide took notice. He liked the young Seeker. Knowing he was unhappy about his circumstances, he understood it made him vulnerable to the shrewd and experienced criminal gangs always looking for new members.

"Ah know that" he said gently. "Killin' for sport still ain't right" he replied.

Thundercracker looked away. Starscream was enthralled with Megatron, talking about him endlessly. Recently, it seemed that more and more of his conversations focused on the current state of chaos in the Empire and what a well-armed and determined army could do about it. At times, he wanted to change the subject but Megatron had tapped into their dissatisfaction, their anger, and Thundercracker was slowly being convinced. Remembering again what Starscream once said, he faced his Ironhide. Tired of being stuck in this slag pit, of having his destiny snatched away, he answered his friend with a hard glint in his optics

"I'd rather die fighting than live the rest of my life on my knees". Leaving behind a stunned Ironhide, who had never seen this side of him, he collected his pay and left.

With a great deal of sadness and anger, Ironhide recognized Thundercracker's words. He had heard it all before. Like Astrotrain and Blitzwing, Ironhide has also served. Unlike them, he was not a military mech; he had seen war because it had come to him; he had no choice in the matter. It was fight or die and he hadn't been ready to give up. What he saw and what he had done haunted him. War was a terrible thing. It exposed what you were for others to look at. The things you did to survive and fight another day. It was there, laid bare for all to see. Even if you put this part of you away and tried to live a normal life, you knew it was just beneath the surface, bubbling as if it would rise up and burst forth to take over again at the slightest provocation. Chromia knew this; she had also been caught up and fought her way out to survive. It's the reason they came together. They shared each other's pain, secrets and fears. And now, this young Seeker, hardwired for battle, was beguiled by a psychopathic criminal who preached the prophecy of war. It sickened and angered him. As he watched him leave, he wondered if one day, he would be forced to kill him. Sadly, he realized that wouldn't hesitate for a nanoclik; war was war. You do what you have to do.

* * *

Thundercracker felt a hand on his frame as he lay on his recharge platform. Assuming it was Skywarp, he pushed it off. He had the next two cycles off and needed the rest. 

"Thundercracker!" It wasn't Skywarp. He powered on his optics. Starscream may be his brother but he was annoying at times. He needed to recharge, not hear more about his favorite gladiator. Looking at him he pleaded.

"What is it _now_, Screamer? Can't you see I need to rest?"

Holding out his hand, he answered.

"You can rest later. You said you were coming with us"

Thundercracker looked at him. It took him a few nanokliks to realize what he meant. Taking his hand, as he was pulled up he saw Skywarp teleporting into the room. "Here" he grinned, holding out Blitzwing's home brew. "This'll wake you up".

Thundercracker smiled as he noticed Starscream glaring at the purple Seeker, the liquid sloshing around in the container. Skywarp couldn't help himself.

* * *

As they walked down a darkened street to their destination, a blue mech with a faceplate stepped out of the shadows and into their path. 

The three stopped and immediately went on the defensive. Starscream stared at him. He remembered seeing him with the two smaller fighters that were part of Megatron's team.

"What do you want?" Starscream asked him suspiciously. His system went on alert and he felt an instant dislike for the figure in the shadows with the grenade launcher affixed to his shoulder.

"Your designation?" Such formality was uncommon, especially here. He spoke in a static monotone, another rarity.

Soundwave knew who they were; in fact, he remembered seeing them some time ago. He knew they were military mechs that once attended the War Academy. He also knew Starscream and Skywarp were engaging in illegal arms trading, theft and counterfeiting. Scanning them, he noted their alarm with amusement.

"What's yours?" Starscream retorted.

Stepping into the barely lit pavement, he answered him.

"My designation is Soundwave" he replied in the same monotone. "Megatron requires a fighter capable of flight"

Skywarp and Thundercracker looked at each other. Thundercracker was astonished. Did Starscream really want to fight in the arena?

"My name is Starscream" he told him, stepping forward. "What are you proposing?"

"Megatron will decide. He is waiting".

Soundwave began walking towards the Forge but stopped as all three followed.

"Only one is necessary"

Starscream and the other two looked at each other. Instinct told him that if he left with Soundwave alone, he'd be cut off from Skywarp and Thundercracker again. Soundwave noticed that all three were communicating with each other, which was unexpected. To his dismay, he was unable to detect what they were saying.

_Are you serious?_ Thundercracker asked Starscream.

_Don't worry_ Starscream told them through their link.

_It'll be fine_ Skywarp reassured him

He turned and faced Soundwave. He was taking a gamble. With a sneer on his face, he gave him an ultimatum.

"We're a package deal; it's all three or none."

Soundwave was silent.

"Take it or leave it."

This arrogant flier was beginning to irritate him but he had a point; he was meant to work in a trine. Separating them would only make him less effective but having all three would give Megatron an advantage. Ultimately, it was his decision.

He nodded in agreement.

"Come with me" he said, in his distinctive monotone.

* * *

_A/N Again, these chapters are getting long so I have most of the next one done. I'll finish that tonight and post it tomorrow. I just didn't want to post 14 pages of one chapter. Thanks for reading!_

_Some weird code was inserted when I made a correction so if you read anything strange, let me know!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I know that I promised to update earlier but RL has a way of interfering; besides, I didn't want to post this until I was satisfied with it.__ Sorry it took so long. _

**Disclaimer**: Transformers are the property of Hasbro and their licensees. This story is based on IDW's graphic novel Megatron: Origin by Eric Holmes and Alex Milne. I wrote this story.

* * *

**Dawn of War**

Chapter Eight

A search for destiny is the search for identity; some look their entire lives and never find it while others stumble upon it by chance. Destiny comes to certain individuals uninvited. And there are those that share a common destiny. Ironhide was different from his closest friend, yet they shared a common identity and destiny. Within his logic processor, Ironhide was aware of their shared bond and sought him out whenever he needed to discuss anything important. Recent events let him to believe there was more than criminal activity fermenting in the depths of Kaon. As he looked around while traversing the elevated street, he was struck by the observation that Iacon was a galaxy away from Kaon. Here, the air was clean, the streets neat and orderly, the buildings well maintained. The inhabitants looked relaxed or purposeful; there was none of the desperation or gloom that marked the citizens of Kaon. As he transformed and approached a building on a side street, his trepidation increased. Walking inside, he saw his friend was waiting for him.

Ratchet greeted Ironhide and knew right away something was wrong.

The medic from his unit looked the same. Both had gone in separate directions after finishing military service; he joined the security forces in Kaon and Ratchet opened a practice in Iacon. Ironhide faced the worse of society every cycle while Ratchet returned to the safe environ of Iacon; yet they remained close friends.

As Ironhide came in, he recalled Ratchet avoided talking about his off world service. If his recent experiences in Kaon were any indication, it was time to start; he had a premonition matters were rapidly reaching the turning point.

Ratchet knew there was something bothering Ironhide but avoided mentioning it, knowing he would tell him when the time came. Greeting him as if everything was fine, they walked onto the balcony overlooking Iacon; the city was breathtakingly beautiful. All this, Ironhide realized, was at stake. Looking at Ratchet with a gravity that startled him, Ironhide came straight to the point.

"Things are gettin' bad over in Kaon and no one's doin' anythin' about it".

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked, alarmed. Ironhide was not a mech given to hyperbole.

"What about Prowl?" he asked, referring to another member of their unit.

Ironhide scowled.

"He jus' follows orders, like me. What Ah'm talkin' about is that nobody at the top cares that Kaon's goin' to the Inferno."

Ratchet relaxed a little.

"That place has always been on its way to the Inferno".

Ironhide's optics narrowed.

"Sit down, Ratchet. Somethin's about to go down".

* * *

As the three Seekers followed Soundwave to their destination, Thundercracker was both anxious and excited. This mysterious blue mech with the faceplate was an enigma, yet, strangely he was curious. Starscream could hardly contain his enthusiasm and Skywarp was just as eager. Finally, they reached their target. Soundwave rapped his knuckles on the heavily reinforced door. As it slid open, with a swift movement, he revealed something to the Construction sitting in the entrance. Thundercracker had seen it before; it was the badge that identified Megatron's team, but he'd never seen anyone else wear it until now. They were allowed inside and entered the main area. 

Megatron reclined on a repair chair as he was being worked on. The room was splattered with energon and various other fluids; the stench of solder wafted throughout the room, giving it off a revolting, acrid smell that assaulted Thundercracker's sensors. Bits and pieces of Transformer parts of were scattered all over. Pools of dark, sticky liquid coated the floor and he moved carefully to avoid having the swill splatter onto his frame. All three stood behind Soundwave. Megaton acknowledged Soundwave tersely. Soundwave didn't react; he expected Megaton to be surly in his present condition.

Several Constructicons moved around the room, repairing different fighters. Some were groaning in pain; one was completely grey, indicating he was dead. Every spare part, wire and conductor was used. When the bodies were lifeless, they were taken out and melted down, to be sold for scrap. While such carnage didn't disturb Thundercracker, he was thrown off by the sight of Megatron in repair, his arm missing and being replaced, yet he looked almost pleased. Tactically, it had been drilled into them at the Academy to avoid injuries that would necessitate limb replacement as anesthetic wasn't always available at battlefield repair stations. Limb replacement was notoriously painful, yet here was Megatron, talking as if he was merely having his frame repainted.

The harsh spotlight on Megatron accentuated every fissure and tear on his frame, which was large and intimidating. Although Thundercracker still felt slightly anxious, Megatron was impressive. Despite undergoing the process of being repaired, he seemed to be carefully evaluating each one of them as Soundwave introduced them.

* * *

Megatron _was_ in severe pain but he accepted, even welcomed it; he'd begun to measure his stamina by seeing how much he could take and still remain outwardly calm. He practiced keeping his expression placid and forced himself to relax the rest of body; soon, he would hardly notice it. He'd had ample opportunity to perform this exercise. This last fight had been particularly brutal as more desperate mechs had started flocking to the arena in the hope of replacing him. Having nothing to lose and everything to gain, they were confident they would either finally be able to top off their tanks or be released from their miserable existence. Losing an arm may have been a disaster for most but it was a golden opportunity for Megatron; now he could have the modified arm with the flail installed Soundwave had given him. Soundwave, despite his initial reaction, was a welcome distraction from the procedure he was undergoing. 

Behind the blue mech were three figures. Curious, his optics briefly scanned them; three fliers. He remembered asking Soundwave to bring him one. Three were even better. In formulating his strategy, he noted the one gaping flaw in the security forces defense: their lack of fliers. In the arena, he had only nanocliks to measure his opponents and detect the weaknesses in their tactics; now, his ability to gauge his enemy was finely tuned. His challengers may have been larger, more powerful, but he was smarter.

Quickly sizing up the three mechs Soundwave presented, he noticed their youth and earnestness. Excellent, he thought; they could be easily manipulated and modified to suit his needs. He began questioning them, evaluating their strengths and weaknesses and probing for any sign of treachery. As if any proof was required, the Seeker named Starscream started stammering and then suddenly fell on one knee, pledging his eternal loyalty to him as his wingmates looked on, all waiting for Megatron to command them.

A smile slowly spread across Megatron's face. Loyalty was the one thing he required above all.

Perfect.

* * *

Megatron informed them he didn't want to use them in the arena; he had a further use for them, a different purpose. While Skywarp and Thundercracker were taken completely by surprise, Starscream quickly agreed. Megatron had instructed the Constructicon in charge, Hook, to modify them. Right before they left to an adjacent operating theatre, Megatron spoke to them briefly and dismissed them. While they waited, Thundercracker realized he had been overwhelmed by Megatron's presence. Only Skywarp seemed to find the entire encounter amusing, the grin never leaving his face. 

"Did you see Screamer? Getting down on his knees? I could hardly hold back" he whispered to Thundercracker as they watched Starscream have an animated discussion with Hook.

"But you _did_ hold back", Thundercracker told him.

"What do you mean? Didn't you want to laugh?"

"No, I…I understand why he did it"

Thundercracker looked at Skywarp. He realized that he was hiding his feelings by being flippant. Looking carefully at him, he noticed he was restless, shifting from side to side, looking around the room, unable to keep still, all signs that Skywarp was uneasy. Not that he would admit it. Skywarp looked away.

"What's going through his processor?" Skywarp wondered, referring to Starscream, who was arguing with Hook.

"I don't know. But he looks different". Thundercracker felt something unusual was going on with Starscream but exactly what, he didn't know. But he understood it had something to do with Megatron and his thoughts drifted to back to the gladiator.

_It felt as if Megatron_ _was speaking directly to me, as if we were alone together in that room. There was something about the sound of his voice; the words he used and the intensity in his optics had, as if they were on fire. We're already at war, he said, and our enemy is the state. Corrupt and venal, all they care about is wealth. We need to strike back and destroy the enemy, or we'll remain enslaved forever. When he talked about secrecy and how we needed to remain invisible, I knew Megatron was right: all war is deception. Our true destiny has been stolen from us; they oppress us because they're afraid. And Megatron has the answers; he's the only one with a strategy. It all makes sense now. The senate's complicit; they're all guilty. We're the only ones capable of destroying the system and starting over. _

Turning to the black and purple Seeker, Thundercracker added "Megatron has a way of making you understand his point of view. And you know how Screamer gets when something gets ahold of him".

Skywarp looked at Thundercracker, his expression serious, the fidgeting gone.

"No doubt. Megatron has a way with words" he replied.

Starscream motioned them over.

"This, he said, pointing to the parts on a table, "will be your primary weapon. The laser rifles can be hidden and taken out with a signal from your processor. Hook is going to put you under so you won't feel anything"

As they each sat down on the gurneys and mechs prepared to give them the anesthetic, Starscream remained in position, watching them.

"What about you?" Skywarp asked Starscream.

"I'm not going under" Skywarp's optics widen in surprise while Thundercracker looked stunned. Starscream seemed to be changing right before their optics.

"If Megatron doesn't need it, then neither do I" he explained, to the astonishment of his wingmates. Hook scowled; he tried talking him out of it but this flier was stubborn. _Whatever_, Hook thought. _That's his business._

Starscream ignored them; he was thinking of something else. Sensing his destiny had suddenly been revealed to him, he understood Megatron was someone he could follow; someone to look up to and emulate. Megatron possessed power and was capable of amassing more. Starscream wanted that power. This is what he had been looking for ever since he'd been yanked out of his carefully planned existence at the Academy. No longer would he have to slink around in the shadows, stealing to maintain his existence; from now on, he would take what he wanted, when he wanted it. The opportunity to fulfill _his_ destiny without restraint was within reach. Determined to wield power like Megatron, Starscream was prepared to do whatever was necessary.

And in a hidden section of his processor, a tiny part of Starscream began to calculate the odds of his being able to exercise that power, _in Megatron's_ _place_. Anything could happen to Megatron, he reasoned, and they would need a leader. _Why shouldn't it be me?_ he asked himself, planning for that possibility. _My time will come_.

They were given the badge Thundercracker had seen on Soundwave. The badge was all; military mechs were hardwired to see meaning in symbols. It stood for an ideal, a society where worthiness was proven with deeds, not empty words or gestures. Megatron was giving them the chance to do what they had been built for.

Megatron had taken their anger and gave it a purpose. Now he took the Seekers and gave them a name: Decepticon.

* * *

As the night fell and they felt a soft breeze on their frames, Ironhide and Ratchet sat on the balcony in quiet contemplation. Finally, Ratchet broke the silence. 

"It sounds bad. What can we do?"

Ironhide continued to look out over the city. A wave of deep sorrow and anger came over him as he watched the figures below walk about, ignorant of the tempest brewing in Kaon, Polyhex and the other the city-states about to spiral out of control. As the underground movement gathered its forces, not a single senator bothered to take action. The populace was on its own.

"Nothin' we can do except be ready when the time comes."

* * *

A/N _I took a few things from The Art of War by Sun Tzu, particularly about all war being deception (which it is)__ I hope to update more often. Reviews are welcomed so feel free! Thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I enjoy reading your thoughts. I also want to express my gratitude to Taipan Kiryu for translating this story into Spanish. No hay palabras que expresen mi agradecimiento. Gracias, mi amiga.

**Disclaimer:**Transformers are the property of Hasbro and their licensees. This story is based on IDW's graphic novel Megatron: Origin by Eric Holmes and Alex Milne. I wrote this story.**  
**

* * *

**Dawn of War**

**Chapter Nine**

Octane readied on approach and began the process. Brakes up and throttling back, he was coming in tight. Just like he always did. The gleaming metal spires and elevated roads came into view and he knew exactly where he was by marking the position of the flashing neon. It was severe clear and he made out his own little corner of Kaon effortlessly as he prepared to land. As he glided in, he noticed a few more burned out buildings coming into view. He transformed smoothly and landed. Nothing had changed; the same scum prowled the streets, the sticky humidity and rusted smell of decay was still there.

It was good to be home.

In front of his flat and ignoring the derelicts hovering around, Octane made his way inside. Tapping in his access code, he stopped when the door slid open. He stepped back, thinking he was in the wrong flat. The clutter was gone and so was the broken down furniture. In its place were brand new tables and chairs, the latest vid screens, a state of the art computer and more. All things they could not afford. A sudden fear gripped him-what if something had happened to Astrotrain and Blitzwing? At that moment, Blitzwing came out of his room and saw him.

"You're back!" Blitzwing said jovially. "How did everything go?"

Octane could only stare at him, remaining mute. The mech standing in front of him looked as if he had spent a fortune getting polished and painted. Blitzwing realized Octane had left before Astrotrain and Starscream started their partnership.

"Sit down. Things have changed while you were gone"

Octane sat at the table.

"Tell me something, Blitzwing. Has the price of moonshine gone up?"

Blitzwing smiled. He turned on the vid screen.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable? I'll tell you what's been happening."

* * *

"I think he's crazy" 

Not far away, Skywarp and Thundercracker were outside the remains of an abandoned factory. On this barren lot, the only light came from the neon signs that crowded the skyline above the elevate roads, giving off shadows that blinked and flashed eerily. The surrounding area was sprinkled with rocks, trash, rusted machinery and even cadavers that expired long ago. The air was heavily with rust particles and the smell of contaminated fuel; the empty building was used by the outcasts to mix fuel with additives to stretch it out. Of course, this inflicted devastating damage upon their systems, hastening their decline, but desperate mechs resorted to drastic measures. No one except the most wretched mechs ventured near this area, especially since these two unfamiliar fliers had decided to use the place for target practice.

Skywarp lined his sights up again and aimed for the cans positioned at a distance. With a quick flip of his arm, the rifle shot out and he hit two of the five cans he had set up. _Slag it_, he thought, _this is going to take some getting used to._ He looked at Thundercracker.

"What are you talking about?"

Thundercracker noticed Skywarp's aim was improving. _I'm going to have to start coming here more often_, he thought.

"Screamer. He's obsessed."

Skywarp grinned.

"He's always obsessed with _something_. It'll pass"

"No, I mean he's really losing it this time. He's been working on those chips non-stop for the last three solar cycles."

"You mean the power chip rectifiers?

"Right"

Thundercracker came closer to make his point.

"Think about it. He's been acting strange ever since we met Megatron. He wants us to report everything we do"

Skywarp paused. Thundercracker was right, something was different. He'd been spending less time with them and more with Megatron and Soundwave; even Astrotrain asked him what was going on. And the blue Seeker had a point; Starscream _did_ insist on knowing what they were doing and where.

"Look, he's got a lot going on. Megatron's planning something big. And we're an important part of it. Don't you remember what Megatron said? Things are going to change"

Raising his arm, he fired another laser round at the cans. Three more cans shattered and the pieces fell to the ground.

Skywarp stopped and turned to Thundercracker.

"We have to choose sides, TC. Whose side do you want to be on? Ours," he swept his arm out toward the city, indicating the inhabitants of Kaon "or _theirs_?"

Thundercracker knew where his loyalties lay; there was no question on whose side he was on; in fact, he felt offended.

"What are you implying? That I'm not with the program?" he answered, scowling.

Skywarp realized he managed to upset Thundercracker, which hadn't been his goal. Thundercracker was not easily provoked but once he felt he was challenged, he didn't back down.

"I'm not implying anything; I only want you to understand that we're part of something bigger. Listen" he said, putting his hand on his arm, "let Starscream do what he needs to do. When the time comes, all we have to do is follow orders"

Skywarp leaned in, looking straight into his optics.

"Megatron's orders. Not Starscream's"

* * *

Starscream was finally done. Here were they last of the power chip rectifiers he kept from the box Thundercracker had smuggled out of the War Academy's experimental weapons laboratory, tailored to maximize each Seeker's unique abilities. It had taken him three solar cycles to complete since, without a laboratory, he had to make do with whatever was available. Now they were ready to carry out Megatron's plans. Megatron had revealed his strategy to Starscream and it was stunning in its audacity. A campaign of terror on Cybertron, with a special emphasis on Iacon and Kaon. Payback for the humiliation he, his wingmates and their kind had endured. He contacted Skywarp and Thundercracker through their comm link. 

"Skywarp, Thundercracker, return immediately"

"Why?" Thundercracker asked.

"Never mind why, just do it!" he ordered.

Skywarp and Thundercracker walked into their flat and were immediately struck by the mess Starscream had made. Their flat was in complete disarray.

"Who's going to clean this up?" Skywarp asked, looking around the room..

Thundercracker almost tripped over some boxes that had been left near the entrance. He glared at the culprit but before he could say anything, Starscream spoke.

"We can replace those power chip rectifiers we got at the Academy with something better".

"That's what you've been working on? Modifying a chip?" Skywarp asked

"Not just modified, but _different_. I integrated several cores into one circuit. It's like having several chips in one. It's a _multi-core_ power chip rectifier; it does multiprocessing in a single chip. We won't be limited to one skill; we can have more than one and be more efficient. . ."

"It's totally different?" Thundercracker asked, in awe.

"That's right" Starscream answered. "And we're the only ones that have them".

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. All I want to know is what can it do for me" Skywarp declared, slightly irritated that he didn't understand.

"It will make you lethal" Starscream said, knowing exactly what to tell him.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Hurry up and give me mine!" Skywarp said, marching up to him.

As soon as they installed their new chips, Starscream gave them the news.

"Phase One is go".

* * *

Chromia and Ironhide walked towards the tavern. The air was heavy with moisture and the humidity irritated her system. Recently, all she could think of was getting out of this Primus-forsaken slag pit of a city, preferably to an off-world colony where there was no turmoil or crime. Believing Ironhide was on point with her on this, to her dismay, she recently detected a subtle shift in his attitude. He was preoccupied with events and incidents in Kaon and elsewhere, spending more time with Ratchet and Wheeljack. 

She was about to bring up the subject of moving again when, out of the corner of her optic, she saw what looked like a familiar figure in the sky; blue, with razor sharp wings, and two others almost exactly like him, except one was purple and the other white, with red markings, headed in their direction. She knew it was Thundercracker with Skywarp and Starscream.

Chromia gently pulled Ironhide's arm to get his attention.

"Look, up there; isn't that TC with his brothers?"

Ironhide looked in their direction; they were unmistakable.

"Let 'em go, Chromia" his tone revealing his disgust for them.

Chromia looked at him strangely but continued walking as the Seekers flew overhead.

* * *

Another ceremony for a senator. The same speech regurgitated for the masses. As the empire began to fracture, exposing the rot of corruption and venality underneath its surface, politicians tried to distract the mob with elaborate ceremonies and entertainment-and failed. Nevertheless, they kept on, since they knew no alternative. 

This ceremony began like all the others. Everyone present had no reason to believe it would be any different from previous events. When the tetrajets appeared, they believed it was all part of the ceremony. Unusual, but not unheard of. Everyone, including the security detail, looked up. It was a welcome distraction from the banality of the event; a dedication ceremony for a statue, commemorating the service of Senator Decimus to the Empire. And suddenly, a deafening blast struck them, shattering their audio processors, the vibration throwing them onto the ground with such force it cracked frames and twisted metal, splattering energon and bits of metal everywhere. Using their new power chip rectifiers, the Seekers easily neutralized the security forces and retrieved the package. Leaving the carnage behind, they shot up and out, their lives forever changed. All three were marked mechs. This was the point of no return.

Depositing Senator Decimus into the confines of the Forge, Thundercracker and Skywarp stayed with him as Starscream left to meet with Megatron and Soundwave. In the dank, dim room, stripped bare of all furniture, the senator was slumped over as he watched his captors with erratically flashing optics. As Skywarp walked near him, he flinched. Skywarp stopped and looked down at him.

"Look at him, TC. He's pathetic. Scared witless".

Thundercracker laughed.

"What's the matter Senator? You're not afraid, are you?" Thundercracker taunted.

Senator Decimus stared at his captors. Both seemed nearly identical except for their markings. _They're military models_, he thought, not sure exactly which model they were. _They must want something_. Desperately racking his processor to come up with a motive, he tried bargaining with them.

"What do you want?"

Skywarp's optics gleamed in the dark as he crossed his arms..

"What do you think we want, _Senator_?" he said, saying his title as if it were an insult.

Terrified, the senator tried to answer him.

"I, ah, I am a senior member of the Senate and I have influence. I can..."

He stopped, searching their faces, trying to ascertain if his words were having the desired impact.

"Get you whatever you want. Credits, as many as you need."

Skywarp looked at Thundercracker. Thundercracker gave a slight nod of ascent._ Good_, though Decimus. _Greed, as usual_. He allowed himself to relax, somewhat. Greed was something he was well acquainted with. Suddenly, he felt a vicious kick to his cheek that crushed an optic and slammed him onto the cold metal floor, the room spinning as several circuits began to short out.

"You think we did this for _profit_?" he heard his assailant roar as fluid slowly dribbled onto his disfigured face.

"No, no, please", he answered weakly, to no avail. A second kick landed on his back, sending him crashing into a wall.

"We're not seeking payment" he heard Thundercracker say disdainfully.

Trying to pull himself up, he was pushed back down, forcefully. Panic began to set in as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Why are you doing this?" he managed to cry out, his hands grasping at the floor.

The door slid open and light flooded the room, temporarily blinding him, his optics no longer working properly. Footsteps slowly made their way towards him as he heard the others move away.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" he heard a voice say. It was the distinctive voice of Starscream . _Primus, it's red and white one, their leader_, Decimus realized, the panic beginning to take over his entire system. He recalled Starscream's earlier answer to his question: _If I told you, I'd have to kill you_.

"Please, who are you?" Decimus begged, in another desperate bid to find a way to ingratiate himself with his kidnapers, all self respect gone. Only his over-developed sense of self preservation remained

"Allow me to make it perfectly clear who we are, Senator. We are everywhere; we are in the streets and in your homes. We see all. We are your most intimate friends, we know your deepest secrets. Through us, the rest of Cybertron will see your true form".

"But why? he pleaded, not understanding. As his system frantically tried to repair his damage, he made out the blurred figure of Starscream as he came closer and leaned down, speaking softly to him. For an unknown reason, this terrified more than anything else that preceded it.

"Why? Because the Empire subverts our freedom, it abuses and perverts our laws. The Empire has allowed the criminal activities of Senate to continue, yet those responsible remain unpunished. You fear us so you compel your security forces to suppress and torture the very citizens it is meant to protect. You have twisted our legal system so the innocent are guilty and the guilty roam free."

Starscream got up.

"It is time the hammer of justice was brought down upon your kind and we will wield that hammer".

Starscream and his brothers left the room and secured the door.

Suddenly, Decimus understood; these were not mere criminals whose goal was ransom; these were subversives, revolutionaries determined to tear down the Empire. The realization accomplished what the physical abuse had not; it broke him.

Decimus collapsed in a heap as any hope of escaping this ordeal unscathed evaporated.

* * *

As the images of the attack and kidnaping of Senator Decimus faded from the screen, Octane's expression was one of disbelief and admiration.  
Blitzwing turned off the vid screen. 

"You _know_ them?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm meeting them later. Want to come?"

Octane thought about his last run and what he'd seen; colonies were in revolt all over the Empire. It was time to choose a side and he didn't intend to be on the losing end.

"Lead the way, Blitz".

* * *

A/N _Reviews and comments are welcome. Thanks for reading! _


	10. Chapter 10

_I want to thank my friends; Octaneglow, KayDeeBlu, Taipan Kiryu. Khammar and everyone else who has been supportive this past month. Taipan Kiryu has been translating this story and again, I am grateful since my translation would have been __awful._

_This chapter is dedicated to my brother._

Disclaimer:Transformers are the property of Hasbro and their licensees. This story is based on IDW's graphic novel Megatron: Origin by Eric Holmes and Alex Milne. I wrote this story.

* * *

**Dawn of War  
**

**Chapter Ten**

In a city famous for sporting more bars and taverns than any other, it was no surprise Swindle chose a tavern from which to base his operations. It was the best way to launder his illegal profits, a common practice in his profession. He had chosen well; his place was small and hidden from the main streets. This allowed him to avoid the security forces as well as the dilettantes that ventured into Kaon seeking thrills. He didn't bother giving his business a name; it was known simply as the Tavern. Nevertheless, every single thief and black marketer in Kaon knew its location.

As Megatron carefully made his plans and his gathered his forces , hardened and menacing mechs began gravitating towards Kaon and many also found their way to the Tavern. The regulars, mainly small time hoods and con artists, were driven away by Swindle's new clientèle. They gathered there, secure in the knowledge they were among their own kind and the nucleus of the Decepticon army began to form, long before anyone thought of it as an army.

Inside the darkened tavern, Skywarp and Thundercracker sat at a corner table with the three Triplechangers and several femmes around them, all busy over-energizing. Impressed with what he had seen, Octane wanted to hear about everything that happened in his absence. Over the loud programmed music, Skywarp and Astrotrain were happy to comply, the high grade and conversation flowing easily.

Having learned of a large weapons cache, Swindle needed to find Starscream immediately. There were other flyers present, noticeably another trine that sometimes came with the Starscream and his wingmates. They referred to them as the Coneheads, although not in their presence. Swindle's optics searched the room for Starscream but the distinctive red and white Seeker was conspicuously absent. Earlier, he asked Astrotrain to bring him over but he told Swindle he hadn't seen Starscream for several stellar cycles and couldn't reach him. Catching Skywarp's attention, he motioned him over. Disengaging himself from the femme that was attached to his arm, he whispered "I'll be back".

He walked over to Swindle.

"What is it?" he asked, his tone indicating he was already intoxicated.

"I need to talk to Starscream. Right away."

Skywarp said nothing, the blank stare in his optics confirming Swindle's guess; the black and purple Seeker was over-energized.

"I have the information he asked for. It's important" he stressed, hoping Skywarp would remember.

"I'll tell him when I see him."

"Don't forget. It's very important."

Skywarp bristled at the condescending manner Swindle used with him. Moving closer to the smaller mech, he raised his voice and belligerently replied "I said I'd tell him, didn't I?"

Immediately, Swindle reassured him.

"Of course. I didn't mean to imply otherwise" he said soothingly. "Starscream made it clear I was to find him as soon I had what he was looking for." Looking over at the femme who was impatiently waiting for Skywarp to return, he added "I know certain distractions can get in the way."

Following Swindle's gaze, Skywarp caught his meaning and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll remember." he promised.

Returning to the table, he took his place next to the femme and reached to take another swig from his energon container.

"What did he want?" Thundercracker asked.

"He wants to talk to Starscream. Make sure you tell him." he answered before draining the contents.

* * *

At Megatron's headquarters, Rumble and Frenzy studied Starscream as he walked around the room. They had never been around any flyers before and wondered why he and his wingmates had quickly become so important to Megatron. This particular Seeker had begun to command a great deal of Megatron's attention recently. Starscream impatiently paced around the small reception area, the confined space exacerbating his irritation. The two small mechs staring at him were adding to his frustration. Although Starscream clearly didn't want to talk, Frenzy was curious about the newest member of their circle.

"Where're you from, flyboy?" he asked.

Starscream stopped. Looking at down small blue mech, he couldn't make up his mind if he should answer him or kick him. Deciding it would pass the time, he answered him.

"From Vos, you nitwit. Where else?' he replied scornfully.

Frenzy shot a look over to Rumble; obviously, they couldn't let this insult pass. Fighting with Megatron only increased their taste for brawling and this overconfident flyer needed to be put into his place. Besides, it would give them a great deal of satisfaction, Frenzy thought as he looked at Rumble, who smiled and nodded in agreement. Starscream saw the look pass between them and stopped. He knew they fought dirty but so did he. Anything goes, Starscream thought. His anxiety and irritation almost vanished as he relished the idea of doing real damage to these two runts. Just as they were all about to go at each other, Soundwave came out of Megatron's room. ,Everyone stopped and turned their attention to him.

Although his face betrayed nothing, Soundwave had long believed the two brothers needed to be brought under control. The scene he just encountered merely reinforced that opinion. Making made a mental note to himself to discuss the matter with Megatron, he motioned Starscream over.

Starscream was another matter. There was an intangible element in him and it was distressing he couldn't quantify it; Starscream was difficult to read; yet it was exactly that element that Megatron valued. Seeing he had been right so far, Soundwave was reluctant to question Megatron's decisions.

"Megatron is ready" he told Starscream. Optics flashing, Starscream made a rude gesture as he left to meet with Megatron. Incensed, the two small mechs began to respond but Soundwave held his hand up, stopping them.

"Not here." he told them. "Not him."

* * *

The first phase had begun and it was time to take matters to the next level before the security forces had an opportunity to react. Soundwave advised caution around Starscream; he couldn't find a way to read his thoughts. But Megatron could read Starscream; his intuition told him everything he needed to know. Looking at the young Seeker in front of him, it amused Megatron that, despite his anxiety and awkwardness, Starscream tried projecting an image of confidence and superiority. And he seemed to succeed with everyone. Except him.

He sensed what Starscream wanted; he wanted the same thing he did. And Starscream was willing to go to almost any length to get it. Appreciating his success, he had to be certain he could rely on him for more as well as trust him. While he was inclined to do so, he needed to be certain.

"You succeeded."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Everything happened just as you said it would."

Megatron caught a glimmer of satisfaction on the Seeker's face although it was almost imperceptible.

"What to do you want, Starscream?"

"The same as you, Lord Megatron; to destroy the Empire."

"Why?"

Without realizing it, Starscream's expression changed into a scowl. Narrowed red optics flashed and glowed as if on fire. An unmistakable fury erupted as his hands clenched into fists and an involuntary build-up of energy flowed to the null ray rifles on his arms, Megatron was surprised by his reaction and the vehemence in his vocalizer when Starscream answered him.

"Why?" Starscream repeated.

_Why not_? Starscream thought. _My life, and that of my brothers, was made worthless. We were cast out with nothing. Everything was stolen from us; our work, our purpose, our reason for existence. Condemned to live on the fringes of society through no fault of our own. _Looking into Megatron's optics, he answered him

"The Empire is corrupt; this we know. Like you, my life was dependent upon a politician's whim. Our destiny was not our own. But I can see your vision clearly; this is not an insurrection. It's more than that, it's a revolution. As long as our enemy remains alive, they will seek to destroy us, and again, we will not be masters of our own fate. They will subjugate us and humiliate us as they always have. I want nothing more than to be at your side and serve you. To be a part of your plan and serve the Decepticon cause. Together, we can take power and change Cybertron-and conquer the universe. _We _are destined to rule. "

"We?" Megatron asked. Starscream's ambition was obvious. Potentially dangerous but also useful.

Almost immediately, Starscream realized his mistake and silently cursed himself for his stupidity. At this point, he felt nothing but respect and admiration for Megatron and in his presence, he always felt inadequate.

"Lord Megatron, I am your servant, for you to use as you see fit. Give me an order and I will fulfill it, no matter what the consequences."

"None whatsoever?"

"I serve you and you only."

Megatron knew his instinct was right; they shared the same goals and sought total destruction of the Empire.

"I'm giving you the opportunity to prove it. You will carry out the next phase of our operation."

Megatron came very close to Starscream to emphasize his next point.

"The responsibility for our success depends on you. Are you ready?"

Starscream looked at him with a steady gaze.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Swindle was about to close up when he sensed he was not alone. Moving slowly as he reached for a blaster he kept hidden underneath the top of his desk, he grabbed it and quickly turned to find Starscream looking at him with an amused look on his face.

"Put that away, Swindle." Starscream told him. "I came because I heard you had some news for me."

Swindle felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Death was an occupational hazard in his business. He lowered the weapon.

"I found what you were looking for. Do you want to see a sample?"

Starscream nodded and followed Swindle into an adjoining room. Inside was a vast array of weaponry. One weapon in particular caught his attention.

"What's this?" Starscream asked as he picked up a large cannon. "I've never seen this weapon before."

"That's something new. It's a fusion cannon that can be attached to an arm. But it's extremely heavy and I don't know anyone who can handle something that large."

Starscream knew someone.

"I want it" he told Swindle. "I know just the right mech for it."

* * *

Back at their flat, as Starscream went over the details of Megatron's plan with his wingmates, Thundercracker's doubts began to surface. The targets on the diagram were all civilian.

"Can't we do this without having to put so many at risk? I'm all for accomplishing our goals but I think all this destruction is pointless." Thundercracker suggested

Starscream stared at him with an incredulous look on his face. Megatron had personally instructed him on what to do next and made sure he knew it all depended on him. The fact he was responsible for the success of Megatron's plan was both a source of pride and trepidation. Starscream revered Megatron; he aspired to be exactly like him. Desperate to prove he was worthy of his trust, he understood failure was not an option. Megatron made it clear what happened when he felt crossed; not only was Clench a testament to Megatron's resolve but his brutal treatment of Bumper and Fastback was all the proof anyone needed. He decided to bring Thundercracker in line by any means necessary.

"I don't recall asking you to _think_, Thundercracker." Starscream spat, his anger at being defied surprising them. "Just _do _it."

Thundercracker was speechless; Skywarp sobered up immediately. They had witnessed Starscream's anger but never experienced it themselves until now. Turning to Skywarp, Starscream's optics bore into him, making the Seeker uncomfortable.

"Make sure he follows orders" he told him, pointing to Thundercracker, "or not only will you both answer to me, you'll answer to Megatron. Understood?"

Skywarp felt the energy streaming throughout Starscream's frame, charging his null ray rifles. He nodded.

Starscream brought his fist down onto the desk next to him with such force it split in half, taking the two Seekers by surprise.

"Is that understood?" he shouted. Skywarp winced.

"Affirmative!" he shouted back.

As he examined Skywarp's face, Starscream was satisfied he was on board.

"We leave in five kliks."

He gave Thundercracker one last furious look before leaving the room.

When he was sure Starscream was out of range, Thundercracker spoke.

"This is…"

Skywarp turned quickly, silencing him.

"Look, do as he wants." he whispered to Thundercracker, afraid Starscream might overhear them. "He's just telling us what Megatron said. We could probably handle Screamer but Megatron? Forget it. He'd frag us for sure. We need to look out for each other."

He gripped his wingmate's arm. "I'll watch your back and you'll watch mine. Alright?"

Thundercracker nodded. Still shocked by Starscream's outburst, he wondered aloud as they prepared to leave.

"What gotten into him?" he asked Skywarp as they left.

Skywarp glanced at Thundercracker and sighed.

* * *

A/N _Chapter 11 is still in progress but popped up as I was making a correction. I can't delete it. Hopefully I'll update soon. And I've been in a frazzle over American/British grammar, especially re: the full stop and punctuation. I'll figure it out._

_Chapter 11 is gone, thankfully. I'll post it as soon at it's finished. Thanks for reading!. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Another shout-out to octaneglow, KayDeeBlu, Taipan Kiryu. Khammar and a big thanks to those who've left a review. We are almost at the end._

Disclaimer:Transformers are the property of Hasbro and their licensees. This story is based on IDW's graphic novel Megatron: Origin by Eric Holmes and Alex Milne. I wrote this story

* * *

**Dawn of War**

**Chapter Eleven**

If there was one memory Thundercracker vividly remembered, it was the first time he took flight. Every time he went up, he reveled in the lightness of his being, the ease of acceleration, the reverberation from the boom upon breaking the sound barrier as he soared beyond. Of his wingmates, he noticed Skywarp took his abilities for granted, just as he assumed Thundercracker would always be there. Only Starscream seemed to share his passion for flight. But whereas he simply loved shooting into the sky, Starscream valued the lethal advantage his abilities gave him; the pleasure flying gave him was just a bonus. All three Seekers shared one common prejudice among their kind; they looked down on anyone who couldn't fly. As they tore across the sky to their destination, Thundercracker heard Skywarp over their comm link.

"Target acquired. Armed and ready."

"Fire on my mark." Starscream answered.

As the transport center came into view and Starscream gave the signal, Skywarp locked on to his designated target and fired his missiles. Right behind him, Thundercracker hesitated, then marked the secondary target and aimed at the adjacent warehouse. As both structures exploded, engulfed in flames, Starscream came in from their right and took out the surrounding structures, destroying the entire complex. They left nothing but rubble, the inhabitants vaporized.

"Final objective completed. We're out." Starscream relayed to Soundwave. Back in formation, all three ignited their afterburners and disappeared from sight.

* * *

As the Seekers were inbound to the Forge, Soundwave detailed Ratbat's rant about how matters had gone too far. _What did he expect_? Megatron brooded on hearing Soundwave's words. Ratbat expected Megatron to create chaos; that Ratbat was unprepared he had succeeded was not his fault. _I'm more capable than Ratbat gives me credit for,_ Megatron thought.

Underestimating the former energon miner was going to cost him; unlike Ratbat, Megatron and Soundwave knew the social order was disintegrating and it was not a matter of _if _but _when_ a full scale revolt would take place. Military units stationed all over the Empire were making deals, preparing to switch sides when the time came; commanders were augmenting weapons and matériel in addition to stockpiling energon supplies; alliances were being formed between warriors and warlords. Rebellion spread throughout the Empire, making the probability of war inevitable.

Yet all that concerned Ratbat was profit. The elite, blissfully unaware of their tenuous position, were unaware the gates to their existence were about to breached.

Megatron knew exactly what Rabat's plan was; Soundwave revealed everything. As Starscream grasped Megatron's vision, Soundwave also understood the inexorable truth; the Empire was collapsing under its own weight. Soundwave was faced with a choice; in war, to the victor go the spoils and in this war, he could clearly perceive who the victor would be. Together, Megatron and Soundwave sealed Senator Ratbat's fate as Soundwave made his decision.

After Soundwave departed, Starscream and his wingmates gave their report. Megatron listened and dismissed Thundercracker and Skywarp, then proceeded to inform Starscream on his next task. When he was done, Starscream, instead of leaving, started to question him.

"Is this truly necessary? You risk much by delivering us to them."

The thought of spending time in an overcrowded jail disgusted Starscream. Why Megatron insisted on doing so was beyond his understanding. Starscream preferred tactics over strategy.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Megatron asked, his voice low, clearly annoyed as he studied Starscream carefully.

"Of course not, I apologize." Starscream knew he had had blundered again and risked Megatron's wrath. He looked down. Only Megatron could make him feel as if he was the most ignorant bot on Cybertron.

Megatron gazed at his protégé; he wished he wasn't so young and impulsive. If he only had Soundwave's stability and focus. But he delivered. Let him and his brothers loose and they wreaked terror and destruction with ease. They were birds of prey, almost feral in nature. The trine needed to be tamed; to be brought to his fist and attack only at his command. Megatron knew if he bent this one to his will, the other two would fall in line.

And he would have complete domination of the skies, his victory virtually guaranteed.

"I'm giving you a _simple_ task to complete; if you can't handle it, tell me _now_." Megatron thundered, an expression of rage contorting his face.

"I can do it." Starscream insisted, looking up at Megatron with fervor in his optics as they blazed. "Just tell me exactly what you want me to do and it's _done_."

Holding back a smile, Megatron relaxed and went over the details with Starscream.

In Iacon, a city he had avoided since having been dismissed from the Academy, Starscream walked away from the section that housed the privileged and wealthy. A sudden revelation struck him; he was far removed from the world he had once lived in. Once, Starscream had come here often; now, he felt out of place, wanting nothing more than to leave and get back to Kaon.

To be among his own kind.

Getting in to see Skyfire was easy; being around him was not. Since leaving the Academy, his life changed; he doubted he could resume his old life even if wanted to. But he convinced Skyfire of exactly the opposite; that he had seen the error of his ways and all he wanted was to return to the Academy. As they spoke, he couldn't help but compare his old mentor with his new one and wondered what he had ever seen in him. _Skyfire is a fool_, Starscream thought_. He knows nothing about the real world_.

Skyfire promised he would use whatever influence he had to have him reinstated as soon as possible. Starscream, pleased at having successfully deceived him, suddenly grasped how much he changed. _Megatron is right,_ Starscream thought. _We're superior to them in every way._

* * *

Standing on the landing pad of their building as the evening breeze cooled their engines, Skywarp and Thundercracker waited for Starscream to return. Skywarp looked at Thundercracker, worried.

"You hesitated." Skywarp gently accused his brother.

"There were civilians." Thundercracker explained. "We don't have to kill indiscriminately. There are plenty of other, more _legitimate _targets."

Skywarp laughed scornfully. "What do _you_ care? They don't give a frag about us."

"Listen, they're not all bad." Thundercracker insisted. "A lot of them feel the same way we do. We risk alienating them."

"Sure, but they won't do slag about it, that's the difference." Skywarp understood Thundercracker's need to be certain about his actions but he also understood expressing doubt could have serious repercussions.

"Hey, we crossed the line; we can't go back. _Ever_. All of us have a price on our heads. Your friends won't lift a finger to help you, count on it."

Thundercracker sighed. Skywarp was only trying to help him "You're right." he admitted. "I just wish there was another way."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be as much fun as this." Skywarp told him, grinning as he admired his arm-mounted laser rifle.

In the distance, Skywarp caught sight of Starscream approaching.

"Look, he's back."

_Great_, thought Thundercracker as he saw the familiar form angling, about to land. _He's probably going to tear me a new one_.

"He's still mad at me."

"Aw, he probably forgot about it by now. Just don't talk about civilians. Or anything."

Skywarp believed it was the best advice he could give him under the circumstances.

Night had fallen over Kaon; it was time to enter the arena. As Megatron walked through the tunnel into the arena floor, he listened to Frenzy complain about having been adapted to work with Soundwave. Megatron made it clear with his fist he didn't want his decision questioned. Once that issued was settled, he turned to address Thundercracker and Skywarp. As he spoke, he saw Starscream as he rushed to catch up with them.

"Get ready to bring the Senator out on my signal." Megatron instructed the two Seekers.

"We're on it." Skywarp answered as they left.

He continued to walk towards the arena as Starscream ran to catch up.

"Almost late. On task?' he asked as Starscream fell in step.

"The, uh.._task_ is almost complete." Starscream advised him, careful to avoid any reference to detail. "I just don't understand the '_why_' of it all."

Megatron decided to use a different approach with Starscream; instead of using his fists, he brought him back to reason. In Starscream, he recognized a determination not unlike his own. The difference was the Seeker lacked his maturity and the experience to understand the long-term consequences of his actions. He needed to exercise control.

"Just remember what we agreed." Megatron emphasized. "You could say we're sending a message."

They entered the arena and tonight, it was filled over capacity. Megatron had issued an open call for gladiators and they poured out of Cybertron's main cities into the Forge. Vortex and Brawl were inside, watching the crowd. The two Combaticons nodded as they recognized Razorclaw and Motormaster; as Grimlock passed through, Vortex nudged his partner.

"Look, pretty boy from Iacon is here." he sneered, pointing at Sunstreaker.

"He must really want his aft handed back to him in pieces." Brawl said.

"Not a problem." Vortex replied.

They were joined by Astrotrain, who came with Ramjet and his wingmates. Ramjet searched the arena for Skywarp, who had made a point of telling them to be here.

"I don't see him." Ramjet said.

"They're here." Astrotrain told him. "Just wait."

As Megatron launched his speech, with words and gestures designed to play on the emotions of the audience, Thundercracker and Skywarp listened to him. Declaring they were the strongest and most powerful Cybertronians alive, Megatron presented the notion that instead of fighting each other, they could fight together, under one badge, under one name, for the same goal: to hold those responsible for their misery and repression and bring about the end of the Cybertronian Empire.

The crowd reacted enthusiastically, the dream of vengeance taking hold immediately, just as Megatron knew it would.

* * *

Inside the room where they kept their prisoner, Senator Decimus was huddled in a corner, beyond caring.

_What do you think he's going to do with him_? Thundercracker asked Skywarp through their private channel.

_I heard he's gonna execute him_.

_Really?_

_Yeah. Why? Does that bother you?_

_No_, Thundercracker answered. _I can't think of anyone who deserves it more._

As Skywarp laughed, they heard the signal.

"It's on." Skywarp said. They picked the Senator up by his arms and dragged his limp form into the arena.

"He's practically dead already." Thundercracker said.

"Hey, Senator, wake up. Your constituents are here to give you a send-off." Skywarp jeered.

As they appeared on cue behind Megatron, there was a loud commotion. Initially, Thundercracker and Skywarp thought the crowd was reacting to the Senator's presence, but the arena suddenly filled with smoke. An unfamiliar jumble of commands and the sound of fists crashing against metal resounded in their audio processors as they realized it was not part of the program. Something had gone horribly wrong.

Prowl and Sentinel Prime, leading the security forces, descended upon the arena in perfect coordination, took Megatron down and anyone else they could grab. Inhibitor claws were swiftly tossed over them, making their weapons useless. As they were restrained, Thundercracker and Skywarp looked at each other as they heard Starscream trying to fight his way out.

"Busted" Skywarp said miserably.

* * *

Inside the Security Center, Thundercracker listlessly went through the motions as they were being processed. Suddenly, a large red hand yanked him out of the line, taking him by surprise.

"Ah want a word with this one." he heard a familiar voice say. He looked up and saw Ironhide's angry face.

"Go ahead." said the guard. "They ain't going anywhere."

Pushing him into a storage unit, Ironhide secured the door.

"Ah never expected _you_ to do somethin' this stupid." Ironhide said angrily as he turned to face his former friend.

Thundercracker, still restrained, managed to straighten himself up.

"Just get your private beat-down over with."

Ironhide was shocked by the change in Thundercracker.

"You think Ah brought you in here for that?" he asked him.

"You're a _cop_, aren't you?" Thundercracker spat out.

Just at Starscream made his break with his former life, so had Thundercracker. While he examined his actions more carefully, he was no less convinced Megatron was right. Yet he knew there were others, like Ironhide, who understood that the Empire was in serious need of reform and tried to change it from within.

"Listen, it ain't too late, TC. Ah can help you get outta this." Ironhide pleaded. He couldn't reconcile the figure before him, angry and full of hatred, with the Thundercracker he had known and worked with.

Thundercracker remembered Skywarp's words: _"…We all have a price on our heads. Your friends won't lift a finger to help you, count on it."_ But Ironhide _was _offering to help him. Now, everything became clear and Thundercracker, despite his doubts, made his choice; his place was with his trine. Knowing Ironhide wouldn't understand, he decided to make the break final. Thundercracker stared at him; everything was different now. Like Skywarp had pointed out, they had crossed a line and there was no going back.

"Get me _out_? I don't want to get out. Just take me back."

Ironhide reached out to Thundercracker and had his offer thrown back in his face. He stared at the obstinate Seeker and his temper flared. _Let him rot in this hole_, he thought, _he deserves it_.

"Alright, have it your way. But understand this; you and your friends are goin' down." Ironhide grabbed Thundercracker's arm and thrust him towards the door, activating its sensor. As it opened, Thundercracker began walking out and then stopped. Turning to face Ironhide with a defiant look, he had the last word.

"No, _you_ and _your_ friends are going down. The next time we meet, you better watch your back, because I'm coming straight for you."

* * *

As a guard shoved him back into the processing line, he took his place next to Skywarp.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Thundercracker told him.

The facility was already overcrowded and with the addition of the newest prisoners, the place was in disarray, the racket deafening. Despite the confusion, Skywarp turned suddenly, having detected Starscream in close proximity. Thundercracker also felt his presence._ At least we'll be together_, he thought. As he turned to Skywarp, he noticed his optics widen and focus on the figure of Starscream being escorted out, promising to disclose everything in exchange for leniency. Skywarp couldn't believe his audio processor; _was Starscream malfunctioning_? he wondered. Thundercracker, also having heard everything, was stunned. As he heard Megatron issue the order that several others rushed to fulfill, he experienced a sinking feeling of confusion and despair.

"Kill him!" Megatron shouted as he pointed to Starscream.

* * *

A/N _I try not to use any dialog from the comic but the exchange between Megatron and Starscream right before they enter the arena couldn't be avoided, it's essential to the story itself. _

_Leave a review if you want and thanks for reading! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hugs to octaneglow, KayDeeBlu, Taipan Kiryu. Khammar for reading and pointing out my mistakes. This chapter is my personal favorite. Please let me know what you think!  
_

Disclaimer:Transformers are the property of Hasbro and their licensees. This story is based on IDW's graphic novel Megatron: Origin by Eric Holmes and Alex Milne. I wrote this story.

* * *

**Dawn of War**

Chapter Twelve

"Your fragging brother is a _traitor_." Ramjet hissed as he walked up to Skywarp in the crowded cell. Suddenly, everything fell quiet as all optics focused on the scene unfolding before them.

"Watch what you're saying, _RJ_," Skywarp shot back, 'or I'll hand your circuits back to you. Wrapped around your pointy head."

The two flyers faced off as Thundercracker moved next to Skywarp and Thrust took his position next to Ramjet. The only sound heard was that of mechs moving away from them as they readied for the inevitable brawl.

"Cut it out." Motormaster boomed from a corner. "There's not enough room for that in here." With a murderous look on his face, Motormaster looked directly at Skywarp and Thundercracker. "But when we get out…"

"There'll be plenty of opportunity when we get out," Drag Strip vowed, cutting him off. "We'll hunt that glitch down and make him pay," he added. Ramjet looked at Wildrider, who was now at his side. Flyers and land-based mechs disliked each other under normal circumstances but this was anything but normal.

"I'm gonna enjoy slowly ripping his wings off," Wildrider added, looking straight at Skywarp. "Then I'm gonna tear his spark outta his frame."

Thundercracker pulled Skywarp away with some effort, who was ready to take them all on.

"We need to think of something. Fast," Thundercracker whispered.

"Like what?" Skywarp asked, still glaring at Ramjet, who was now listening to Motormaster.

"I don't know but _they_ want to kill us," Thundercracker reminded him.

The full impact of Starscream's betrayal hit Skywarp; still, he couldn't believe it.

"I'm not buying it. There's something else going on."

"Like what? Didn't you hear what he said? Or maybe your circuits _are_ malfunctioning."

Skywarp stared at Thundercracker.

"You don't believe it either."

Thundercracker knew what he heard yet couldn't reconcile Starscream, Megatron's most enthusiastic follower, having turned into a snitch.

"Whatever. 'Warp, the fact is we're on _their_ radar," Thundercracker pointed out, nodding towards the Coneheads, who were now talking to Drag Strip and Wildrider. It didn't look good for them.

Inside the cells, which were over capacity and crammed full of mechs, Thundercracker and Skywarp searched for a space to claim as their own. Skywarp stopped and stared at two smaller 'bots huddled in a corner, who quickly got up and moved away.

They sat down and instinctively, nearby mechs moved away, anticipating the eventual melee. Thundercracker tried to shut the noise out; Skywarp, who hated being confined like all flyers, was forced to think. Unlike Thundercracker, he didn't contemplate his actions; he was more like Starscream, acting on instinct.

Now he had plenty of time to go over what happened. Looking around the dank and cold cells, the stench of rancid energon and neglect assaulted his senses. He experienced a rare moment of regret; everything had turned out so different than he had anticipated. Skywarp's thoughts drifted to the city they had once called home and wished he was there now, instead of in a filthy cell in Kaon, a city he hated. _So unlike Vos_, he thought, where their home had been in the sky and you were free to fly whenever you wanted.

Thundercracker heard his thoughts. Over time, with Starscream always with Megatron, he and Skywarp became closer, to the point they knew what the other was feeling and ceased vocalizing unless necessary.

_I miss it too_, Thundercracker relayed, looking at his wingmate. Very rarely did Skywarp express his feelings.

Skywarp's thoughts drifted to the domed city that drifted in the sky, remembering the tall buildings, with their wide entrances and floor-to-ceiling windows. Few, if any, land mechs came to Vos.

_I wish _we_ were there now_, Skywarp answered, _instead of this dump_.

_Soon_, Thundercracker promised. _We'll go back_.

_With Starscream_, Skywarp answered.

They both knew that was extremely unlikely.

* * *

In another part of the security center, inside a small, windowless office, Skyfire pleaded with the District Council representative.

"I _know_ him," he told the representative. "This is a terrible misunderstanding."

"Are you _sure_, Professor? We've recorded him at the arena on several occasions and there's a lengthy list of charges against him. Assault, murder, armed robbery... shall I go on?" the representative informed him, sitting amid the disorganized clutter.

Skyfire was appalled; what had Starscream gotten mixed up in?

"He was my student and my colleague. I can't believe he'd ever be involved with anything like that." _Murder_? Skyfire thought. _That's impossible_. Having been sincere in his promise to Starscream that he would help him, he decided to exert his influence.

"I understand he has _rights_, no matter how serious the accusations. And that's all they are at this point, accusations. I have contacts in the Senate. Perhaps I can…"

"He can have an emergency hearing before the Council. Are you willing to vouch for this individual?" the representative asked, wanting to avoid having to deal with politicians and go home; his shift was nearly over. Skyfire didn't hesitate.

"Of course."

_I'm just a clerk_, thought the representative bitterly. _What do I care about some petty criminal? _

"Then sign here, here and here. And here," he added, producing another data pad.

"You agree to pay the stated amount of credits for this hearing to convene on an expedited basis." It was standard practice to charge for everything the Senate could find a reason for and even those it could not.

Skyfire signed without a second thought, completely unaware that he had unwittingly sealed the Council's fate.

* * *

Starscream was taken before the Council, under heavy guard. As he noted the positions taken up by the guards, his image flashed on the monitors that dominated the chamber, his smirk everywhere. There were barely enough members to convene the session; prisoners begged for mercy all the time. The presiding member was required to read the charges against him for the record; in addition to murder and robbery, he was charged with inciting civil disobedience, extortion, kidnapping, receiving and selling stolen goods, passing counterfeit funds, attacking a state senator, state property and state officers, supplying criminals with illegal weapons, theft and misrepresenting himself as a state official.

That last charge almost made him laugh. _As if anyone would seriously mistake me for a state official of any kind,_ he thought.

Starscream, bored as the charges were read, noted the reaction of the council members. _Don't look so shocked_, he wanted to say. _It's nothing you haven't done yourselves, except you ensure there's enough separation to maintain plausible deniability_. At the end of the reading, the council waited for him to make a sign of contrition. Well, they could keep waiting; instead, he sneered as he gave them something to think about.

"Heh. Nobody's perfect".

Defiance, fury, revenge; how those emotions filled him and gave him purpose! But he had no regrets, save one: not seeing the look on Senator Decimus's face as his spark was being torn from his chest and crushed before the audience in the arena.

A voice struggling to remain calm asked him why he had come. Quickly assessing the surroundings, he saw there was time. Again, Starscream was expected to express shame; he had none. _Why should I?_ he thought. _Whatever happened, whatever my crimes, they made it possible; they spawned this movement_. These politicians were the reason he was here, the reason why Megatron had power. While they fought for their existence, they were living like royalty, insulated from Kaon's harsh reality.

And that's what it was really about, Starscream finally understood. _Power_. There was no good or evil, matters were not either black or white in this world; it was simply about power; who had it and who didn't. Whoever wielded power was in control. And now he had _it_. It was intoxicating; it set him apart from the others. The fact that Megatron chose him to carry out this operation instead of that insipid drone Soundwave made him feel special.

Another scornful remark came from his vocalizer, sarcastically expressing surprise at the opulence of the surroundings. The chamber fell silent for a brief moment; then the angry voice of the presiding member echoed, demanding Starscream be expelled and returned to the cells.

There was no way he was going back. Only a few kliks left. It was time to show these imbeciles who was _really_ in charge. He surveyed the empty chairs, wishing there were more members present.

Starscream began to address them, his voice carrying over, not a hint of remorse or desperation but strong and accusatory; he was passing judgment on them and all their kind. As the council members listened, alarm started to register in the few that grasped something was terribly wrong.

"_You_ made it happen. All we did was give it a badge," he charged, his voice filling the chamber, pointing at them, his optics blazing. Suddenly, he felt a presence probing him. It was Soundwave; he was close.

_It's about time!_ Starscream thought, knowing the telepath would have surely have a clever excuse in response. Immediately, he blocked him; he and his wingmates encrypted their communications with algorithms that had never been breached.

And none too soon, for his insolence and defiance had finally proven too much for the council. Amid the chorus of demands that Starscream be returned to the cells and charged with contempt, he finally gave into to his longing for the vengeance and destruction he had suppressed for so long. With a last taunt, he laughed at them and in one swift movement, the rifles hidden in his arms came out and he began firing, taking out the guards next to him first.

Right behind him, Soundwave burst through the entrance with Ravage and Laserbeak. Together, they began the attack that Megatron had carefully planned. As the realization of what was happening dawned on them, the council members tried to escape but it was too late.

Starscream deliberately aimed for the presiding member's forehead as he ran for an exit, sending him into the void immediately. _Or wherever it is that his spark goes_, Starscream thought. _If there's truly a Pit, that's where he'll be._

Bodies lay strewn all over the chamber. Starscream looked upon the dead and dying mechs as Ravage and Laserbeak leisurely finished them off. He savored the moment, committing it to his memory banks. Embedding every aspect of the destruction and carnage, he noted the mech fluids oozing onto the chamber floors and heard the occasional moan as the dying expired. Shards of metal were scattered around the room and the air was heavy with the smell of burned circuits and fouled energon. Starscream would relive this moment again and again.

The display that once dominated the chamber was grey. Starscream began etching the Decepticon symbol onto the main monitor with his laser rifle; leaving their mark behind was something Skywarp started when they had kidnapped the senator.

A voice, flat and devoid of emotion, jolted him and ruined the moment "Continue with the plan," Soundwave reminded him.

He shot Soundwave a vicious look and took off, breaking through the roof and shooting into the sky. _Soundwave might be Megatron's right hand mech now, but that will change_, Starscream vowed.

* * *

Bars of white hot energy were activated, ready to painfully fry any 'bot trying to escape. That was all that stood between the prisoners and their ruthless guards who didn't hesitate to brutally subdue prisoners that got out of control. Some watched and waited as the fighting broke out, placing bets on the outcome of the winner.

In the holding cells, sudden vibrations from the attack on the Council startled prisoners and guards alike. Already nervous with so many violent mechs, the guards were on full alert.

Megatron stood up; although Thundercracker and Skywarp didn't hear what he said, the mood in the cells changed dramatically. Something was going on. They positioned themselves near the bars and watched as the guards nervously milled around, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, they felt an explosion and saw the guards blown away, trapped underneath mounds of debris and rubble. A large hole became visible as the dust and smoke began to clear and they saw the one figure no one, except Megatron and Skywarp, had expected to see.

It was Starscream who stepped through the hole he had blasted.

Megatron quickly ordered Starscream to free all the prisoners, not just their own. But after releasing Megatron, the first to go free were his wingmates. As Ramjet and the others stared, not quite understanding what was going on, Thundercracker and Skywarp stepped forward to meet him.

Skywarp beamed; he knew all along Starscream would not betray them. As their optics locked onto each other, Skywarp noticed Starscream was also smiling. Without any words, Starscream reached for him and Skywarp grabbed his arms and they shared a moment between them that even Thundercracker was not privy to. As Megatron's spoke again, the moment was over and Starscream remembered Thundercracker.

"Go with Soundwave. He's waiting outside for you," Starscream told them.

As they left, Starscream returned to freeing the prisoners, leaving the stunned mechs in the cell behind.

Even Wildrider was speechless.

* * *

**A/N**: _Description of Vos taken from the story "Sky Cities" by Sunstar; used with permission. Thanks for reading!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_I know I haven't updated in a long time but real life gets in the way. I was also being careful not to simply rewrite the comic. I want to add to it, not rewrite or change it. In that sense, it's been difficult. I can guarantee next update will not take as long._

_

* * *

  
_

**Dawn of War**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Darkness has settled over Kaon but this night was different. All over the city, a strange mood came over the bright and busy streets. It was the calm before the storm; everyone anticipated the inevitable, although few could give it the proper name; chaos.

What little order existed had begun to disappear. While the battle had yet to start, the air was thick with excitement and panic.

Chromia had sensed the change immediately. Long ago, in another place and time, she had witnessed something exactly like it. Instinctively, she knew what was coming. Running into a back room, she unlocked a safe and took out her laser gun.

In the empty tavern, Chromia began to turn off the lights and put everything away, just as she did every night and then stopped herself. This tavern would be destroyed before the night was over; she was only wasting valuable time.

Out of habit, she locked the doors before leaving. Then she transformed and raced to her destination.

* * *

"I hate this city. I always have" Skywarp told Thundercracker as he ran his fingers over the smooth barrel of the laser rifle he held before snapping it into place. They were waiting atop a building when the signal to begin the assault came.

"You just want to see it burn" Thundercracker replied.

"That I do" Skywarp grinned. "Well, come on; what are you waiting for?" he asked as he gave him a push.

Outwardly, Thundercracker remained expressionless but he concealed his distress over their orders. Megatron now had what amounted to an army at his call as well as the weapons Soundwave had brought as soon as Starscream had freed them from the security facility. Not only were they all well armed but so were all of Megatron's followers.

What surprised him was how far Starscream had moved away from them; Thundercracker noticed Starscream had reserved the most powerful weapon for Megatron. This was an uncharacteristic gesture from him. It revealed how much he had changed. There had never been a time he hadn't done what was in his best interest (which had almost always turned out to be in their best as well). That he had put another's interest above their own disturbed him.

"Did you see Starscream?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Skywarp asked as he readied himself. He turned around, transformed and shot straight up into the clouds. Following him, Thundercracker answered.

"He gave Megatron that cannon-it was the best weapon!"

"So?"

"I'm surprised he didn't keep it for himself." Thundercracker wondered if he'd regret doing so.

"Megatron's in charge. Why shouldn't he have it?"

Thundercracker didn't answer.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you glad we can finally raze this dump?"

"I don't know. A lot of ordinary bots that have nothing to do with this are going to die."

There was silence. _Maybe it bothers him too_, Thundercracker thought. Suddenly the sound of laughter broke the silence over their comm link.

"Are you serious? Didn't I tell you that everyone had to choose? If they haven't by now, that's too bad. Whoever's picked the wrong side, that's their problem. We have a destiny, Thundercracker. Weren't we were created for a purpose? "

"But…"

"What are you so worried about?"

Again, silence.

Finally, Thundercracker answered. "I'm not sure destroying Kaon is the right thing to do."

"I know everyone thinks I'm dense. Even you." Skywarp replied.

"I never said…"

"I don't care, that's fine with me" Skywarp continued, cutting him off, "but I _have_ thought about this. We _are_ doing the right thing. Sometimes you have to destroy the old order to bring in the new. That's what we're doing."

Thundercracker said nothing. They were hidden in the clouds.

"Are you worried what they'll think? Let me tell you something; when this is over, we'll be writing the rules. It won't matter what they think. "

"Megatron will be in control. That's the only thing that matters."

Skywarp stopped suddenly. Thundercracker realized where they were. As they hovered in place, Skywarp sent a message to Megatron.

"We're in position."

* * *

Chromia arrived at her destination without incident, yet observed several ominous signs along the way. The streets were deserted. Stillness had descended over Kaon, broken only by the occasional scream or the sound of glass shattering. The air had a faint but familiar smell to Chromia; explosives and burnt metal. _So it begins_, she thought grimly. She ran up the stairs and laser in hand, quickly activated the door.

In the middle of the room, a young green femme looked at her, optics wide in surprise.

"Chromia! What's happening?' she asked. Then she saw the laser gun in Chromia's hands, pointing at her. Noting her reaction, she put it away.

"We have to leave. Right now." Chromia insisted.

"Why? What's wrong?" the femme asked.

"We don't have much time" Chromia said. "This city is about to explode."

"But what about my friend? I came here to find him" the femme protested. "I haven't seen him since he left the Academy!"

Chromia looked at her. _So naïve_, she thought. _She'll learn the hard way._

Putting her hand on the femme's arm, she said softly "Forget him. Skywarp's one of the reasons this place is on fire."

* * *

Their target was in their sights; a civilian ship. Thundercracker agreed with Megatron's goals. The Empire was run by the corrupt and greedy, living off its citizens. Destroying it was not only right, it was their duty. But attacking this ship felt wrong. These were innocent civilians; they posed no threat. Thundercracker was ready to fight soldiers but unarmed civilians? It was wrong.

Suddenly, he heard Megatron's voice.

"The order…is _given_, Skywarp."

It was final; Thundercracker knew any further protest was futile. Still, he felt the need to object one last time. Skywarp was having none of it. He was barely able to hold back.

"Just do it!" he yelled as he bore down on the ship. Starscream, who also been under cover in the clouds, turned sharply and headed to a different target.

Thundercracker committed himself to his destiny and followed Skywarp.

The civilians never had a chance.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading-and your patience._


End file.
